2 semanas de Vacaciones
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. Naruto, familia y amigos toman un merecido descanzo. incluso los hokages y senseis van de vacaciones. Personajes misteriosos conocidos de Naruto. Sasuke y Naruto se quieren pero, ¿podrán confesarse y ser felices?. Homenaje a... entren
1. Sueños prólogo

**Sueños (prólogo)**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic yaoi de SASUNARU. ¿Qué creen?, ¡salí de vacaciones! Asi que este fic se tratará de eso. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, les dedico este fic. Masashi-san, temo que voy a interrumpirlo de vuelta con la prestada de sus personajes. A todos (as) amantes del yaoi, también va para ustedes. Bien, ahí les va.**

_Era una noche estrellada en las orillas del mar. Una pareja caminaba en la arena viéndose con adoración. Uno de ellos estaba sonrojado con una gran sonrisa, el otro solo observaba esos gestos, embobado. El silencio estaba presente. Uno de ellos decide hablar._

_-Te…tengo a…algo que de…decirte-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo_

_-¿De qué se…se trata?-dijo un chico de ojos y cabello negro como la noche_

_-Desde hace tiempo, he tenido un sentimiento extraño hacia ti. Nos conocemos tan bien que yo…-el dulce rubio con cada palabra se sonrojaba más y por el nerviosismo, hizo una pausa_

_-Pu…pues, dime. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?-dijo el moreno con el corazón a mil_

_-Es que yo…yo… ¡TE AMO SASUKE!-el rubio lo soltó rápidamente sonrojándose a más no poder_

_El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Acaba de confesársele su amor y mejor amigo! Estaba tan feliz que lo atrapó en un abrazo._

_El rubio estaba feliz por ser correspondido. Se apartaron un poco, dejando sus bocas a centímetros._

_-Yo también te amo Naruto-dijo el moreno con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos._

_-Sasuke-el rubio se aceró a él_

_-Naruto-el moreno hizo lo mismo_

_Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Estaban a escasos segundos de besarse. El contacto era inminente y…_

-¡BUENOS DIAS KONOHA! Son las 7 a.m. es un perfecto día para entrenar y si se puede, una caguama bien fría después de una misión-se escuchó el despertador de cierto moreno interrumpiendo su sueño pasteloso

Sasuke se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos (¿y quién no? Y más cuando te interrumpe besando a tu mejor amigo en sueños) apagó el despertador. Mataría al imbécil que inventó los despertadores (¡lástima Sasuke!, ya está muerto jejeje) el moreno traía un ojo pegado por las lagañas, el pelo todo revuelto que hasta casi se parecía a Lenny Kravitz cuando traía su amplia melena y con cara de limón chupado (mientras, la autora solo se orina de la risa al ver a Sasuke así y lo graba para mandar el video a youtube)

Sale de su cama, desesperezándose entra al baño para asearse. Luego de unos minutos, se arregla poniéndose un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino con el emblema Uchiha. Ya peinado y cambiado, escucha una voz que le llama.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya está el desayuno!-dijo una voz femenina llamándole

-¡Voy mamá!-dijo Sasuke tomando su porta-shurikens

Asi es, nada más ni nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke le llamaba. ¿El porqué? , un extraño sujeto de ojos naranjas y un traje ninja de color blanco, con la cara tapada y en frente del traje el símbolo de Konoha, era el causante de que no solo su madre estuviera viva, sino también su padre y su hermano.

El ninja misterioso dijo que el revivir a sus padres, fue un "regalo" por parte de su rubio amigo. Al principio no le creyó, pero al ver a su familia, frente a él, rompió en llanto. Pensaba que era una broma muy pesada por parte del rubio, pero no fue asi. Sintió el abrazo y calor de su madre, un inesperado (para su sorpresa, aterrador) abrazo de su padre y unos dedos que le golpeaban la frente por parte de Itachi. Se quejó por un momento, pero después los abrazó.

Desde ese día, su vida se volvió a restaurar. Y todo gracias a su rubio amigo.

Salió de su habitación y con una sonrisa (¡qué miedo! ¡Sasuke esta sonriendo!) Se dirigió a desayunar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en cama con un sueño algo…especial.

**Sueño de Naruto**

_Se encontraba en un campo de flores tomado de la mano de su mejor amigo caminando. El silencio estaba presente en ese día lleno de sol. Hasta que el moreno detuvo su andar, haciendo que el rubio parara también y el moreno habló._

_-Naruto, debo decirte algo_

_-¿Dime?-dijo el rubio con los ojos llenos de brillo_

_-Desde hace tiempo, haces que me desubique, es algo que hace que se me revuelva el estómago como si tuviera mariposas solo con verte, haces que mi corazón lata a mil. Naruto, TU ME GUSTAS-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sincera_

_El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡Sasuke se le había confesado! Se sintió tan feliz que no aguantó y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo._

_-Tú también me gustas Sasuke-dijo el rubio agarrado del cuello de su "amigo"_

_Comenzaron a acercarse, sus labios se rozaron. El beso sería inevitable hasta que…_

-¡SPLASH!-se escuchó una tina de agua fría cayendo en la cama del rubio

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó el rubio todo mojado

-¡Levántate Naru! Si tu padre se entera que te levantaste tarde de nuevo, no te dejará comer ramen todo un mes-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

-Ya voy mamá. Oye, ¿siempre tienes que despertarme con un balde de agua fría?-dijo el rubio aún adormilado

-Tengo que. Además rompiste como 7 despertadores en una semana-dijo la mujer dándole una toalla

-Está bien-dijo el rubio limpiándose y dándole una sonrisa en su rostro

-Toma una ducha y después vas a desayunar-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Claro-y el rubio salió corriendo al baño

La mujer que estaba a su lado era su madre Kushina Uzumaki y su padre es el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze. El rubio no lo podía creer ¡su padre es el cuarto de la aldea! Estaba feliz y todo gracias a una chica de vestimenta blanca de ojos rojos y tapada del rostro con el símbolo de la aldea del torbellino. El la "conocía" por alguna extraña razón que ni sus padres sabían.

Desde que sus padres revivieron, la gente lo trataba diferente (claro, después de la santa regañiza que les dio el cuarto al haber tratado a su hijo como un monstruo y no cumplir con su última voluntad de que lo vieran como un héroe por retener al kyuubi en su interior, te lo piensas dos veces) él no quería que lo vieran como "el hijo del ilustre Hokage" quería que lo tomaran en cuenta no por ser hijo de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, sino por sus propios méritos (¡órale! Primero hizo eso para que no lo vieran como una abominación, ahora lo hace para que no lo pongan bajo la sombra de su padre)

Sin embargo, aunque los aldeanos fueran una bola de hipócritas, se sentía orgulloso de ser el hijo del cuarto. Y con eso en mente, se duchó y arregló y fue a desayunar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke se encontraba desayunando con sus pensamientos a flor de piel. Desde hace algún tiempo, Naruto lo ponía nervioso cada vez que lo veía sonreír. Le gustaba perderse en esos ojos mas azules que el cielo mismo. Lo admitía, estaba enamorado del dobe de Naruto (¡Que novedad!-sarcasmo tipo autora) pero, siempre le ponía un pero a todo. El y Naruto son hombres, y no quería que por culpa de ese sentimiento se rompiera su lazo con Naruto. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

-¿Pensando en Naruto, Sasuke?-dijo su padre con una sonrisa de medio lado (¿Fugaku Uchiha sonriendo? ¡EL APOCALISPIS! ¡NOOOOO!-histeria de la autora)

Mientras que la autora construye un búnquer, sigamos con la historia.

Sasuke se sonrojó como jitomate de tianguis. Y es que al parecer cometió un error al decirles sobre sus…preferencias. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke convocó a sus padres y hermano en la sala para decirles algo importante._

_-Familia, tengo una confesión que hacerles-dijo el moreno en tono serio_

_-Habla hijo-dijo Fugaku serio_

_-Te apoyaremos en tu decisión-dijo Mikoto sonriendo_

_-Suéltalo. "mientras no digas algo como que te gusta Naruto, porque si es así yo…"-pensó Itachi viéndole con enojo_

_-Estoy enamorado de Naruto-lo soltó de golpe el moreno menor_

_Todos se le quedaron viendo. Hasta que pasó algo…_

_Su madre se desmayó por la "noticia"_

_Su padre solo levantó la ceja, mientras le abanicaba la cara a su esposa desmayada_

_Itachi lo fulminaba con la mirada_

_Y desde ese día, supo que su familia era una manipuladora x 3._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Este yo…-Sasuke no podía articular palabra

-Era un comentario nada mas Sasuke-dijo su padre sorbiendo su té sin expresión aunque por dentro se reía de que su hijo se sonrojara

-Hmp-fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke

Ya terminado su desayuno, se despidió de su familia para ir a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Vuelvo más tarde-dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta

-Por primera vez, escogiste bien Sasuke-dijo Fugaku con una media sonrisa en su rostro

Y mientras en otro lugar, un rubio sufría la misma situación con su familia. Siendo avergonzado por su padre. Comió su desayuno y salió de la casa.

-Siempre te ha querido, Naruto-dijo el cuarto sonriendo de oreja a oreja tomando su café

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dos chicos se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento, sin saber que sería un día diferente.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Las preguntas de hoy son:**

**¿Sasuke y Naruto se confesarán?**

**¿Itachi intervendrá en esa confesión?**

**¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos encapuchados?**

**¿Por qué Naru los conoce?**

**¿Alguien más intervendrá entre ellos?**

**¿Por qué no me pongo a estudiar para pasar los exámenes y no lloriquear al hacerlos en ordinario?**

**Eso y otras cosas más serán respondidos en el sig. Cap. Nos vemos. Reviews plis.**


	2. Secretos

**Secretos, (Capitulo 1)**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ahorita me agarró la depre, es que quiero ir a ver a Arjona y no me dejan ir (lagrimones). CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, les dedico este fic. Si alguien las ve (con sus fics o comentarios) díganles x fa que este fic va para ellas. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les dejo el capi.**

A 100 metro de la puerta principal de Konoha, se observaba una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y con un saco negro con una bufanda roja escondiendo su cuello. Traía un peinado con cola de caballo, unas trenzas a los lados que tienen su origen desde la raíz y un chongo por el cual caía su cola de caballo. Traía una expresión seria, pero caminaba tranquilamente.

En su espalda se observaba una mochila gris. Curiosamente, contaba los pasos que daba en voz baja. Al llegar a la puerta, observó a dos guardias casi dormidos. Alzó una ceja como diciendo "¿dicen que nadie puede penetrar en Konoha fácilmente? No lo creo".

-Ejem, disculpen-dijo la mujer despertando a los guardias

Los guardias salieron de sus sueños. Tosieron un poco y pusieron rostro serio.

-¿En qué le podemos ayudar?-dijo uno de los guardias "acomodando" papeles

-Vengo a ver a sus Hokages, es un asunto un poco…delicado-dijo la joven sin quitar su expresión

-Bien, la guiaré con Tsunade-sama-dijo el otro guardia levantándose lentamente

-Gracias-dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza

Y se dirigieron con la Hokage.

**Diez minutos después…**

-¡No tengo oro ni reina! ¡Ni nadie quien me comprenda! ¡Porque sigo siendo el rey!-cantaban unos animados Tsunade y Jirayra hasta el copete con sake en sus venas

-Eres mi… ¡hip! Amigo Jirayra-dijo Tsunade señalando con cara de dormido frustrado

-¡Hip! Tu eres una vieja loca y… ¡hip! Pero eres mi camota (amiga)-dijo Jirayra apoyándose en el escritorio de la Hokage para no caer

En su "tranquila" fiesta, no pudieron escuchar los toquidos a la puerta.

-Tsunade-sama, tiene visi…-entró Shizune para avisarle que tenia visitas y con que se va encontrando…

Una Tsunade borracha haciendo striptease en su escritorio y un Jirayra viéndole con perversión y tocarle los pechos a su amiga.

A Shizune solo se le resbala una gran gota de anime por la cabeza.

-_Siempre es lo mismo. No hay ni solo día que no esté ebria. Solo cuando el cuarto viene a trabajar. El si trabaja, no como cierta Hokage alcohólica-_pensó Shizune y se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-¡El cuarto viene a su oficina Tsunade-sama!-gritó Shizune con tonton a un lado de ella

Y como por arte de magia, los dos sannin limpiaron a velocidad luz y no estaban ebrios. Es más, parecía que nunca tomaron sake en sus vidas (¿tanto miedo le tienen al daddy de Naru?)

Shizune solo suspiró mientras tonton tenía una gota resbalando por su sien. Siempre caían en esa "visita".

-¿No ha venido, verdad?-dijo Tsunade con una vena en su frente

-Eh…no, Hokage-sama. Tiene una visita de un ninja del país del torbellino. Dice que quiere hablar con usted de un asunto delicado-dijo Shizune para después cargar a tonton

Tsunade alzó una ceja, mientras que Jirayra ponía una expresión seria.

-_Parece que va a revelar el "secreto" de Naruto. Solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto_-pensó Jirayra aun con expresión seria

-Haz pasar a nuestro visitante-dijo Tsunade guardando una botella de sake

-Si Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune haciendo reverencia saliendo de la oficina

Tsunade volteó a ver a su compañero. Al percatarse de la seriedad de este, le pregunta.

-Parece que conocieras a nuestro visitante-dijo la rubia seria

-Más de lo que crees-dijo Jirayra viéndole con seriedad

Toc, toc.

-¡Pase!-dijo la Hokage en voz alta

-Perdone las molestias, Tsunade-sama-dijo la joven de la entrada haciendo reverencia

-Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-Vengo a dejarles un presente de parte de "ellos"-dijo la joven quitando su mochila de la espalda sacando varias cosas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo la Hokage seria

-Mi nombre es Kaede Mimara-dijo la joven dejando las cosas en el escritorio de la Hokage

-La hija mayor del Mirakage, ¿cierto?-dijo la Hokage descruzando los brazos

La joven tan solo asintió.

Ya cuando dejó de sacar lo que traía en la mochila, los sannin observaron las cosas con sorpresa y hasta con ¿incredulidad?

-¡No puede ser! Esto es…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto se dirigía al puente para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo. Cada paso que daba sentía más y más nerviosismo. Desde hace algún tiempo se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo Sasuke. No sabía cómo pasó todo esto, pero estaba feliz de que regresara a la aldea. En pocas palabras, se enamoró de él. Pero lo suyo no podía ser: eran hombres, además de que tenía miedo de perder a su amigo por decirle lo que siente. Asi que se guardaría estos sentimientos.

Divisó a lo lejos una cabellera rosa. Su amiga Sakura quien seguía empedernida hasta la médula por Sasuke. Por una parte ya no le gustaba Sakura, pero por otra sentía algo de celos de que todavía quisiera a Sasuke.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo el rubio alegre como él solo

-Buenos días Naruto-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Naruto apoyándose en las barandas del puente

-No se pero ahí viene Sai-dijo la pelirosa señalando al mencionado

-Hola Naruto-kun, Sakura fea-dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas

A Sakura solo le surgió una vena en la frente con el puño en alto. Sai estuvo a punto de morir cuando llega Yamato.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Yamato sonriendo

-Que va a ver un asesinato-dijo Sakura con voz de ultratumba y viendo a Sai con odio

A los tres solo se les resbalaba una gota de anime por nerviosismo.

Antes de que la amenaza fuera cumplida, llegó Sasuke con su pose "soy el más guau del mundo" y Sakura al verlo, se le lanza en sima con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte!-gritó la pelirosa pegada a él como sanguijuela

-Quítate Sakura, me molesta que hagas eso-dijo el moreno separándola de él con brusquedad

-Disculpa Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa apenada

-_¡Abracé a Sasuke! ¡Así se hace Sakura! ¡CHA!_-pensó la inner de Sakura

Mientras a la autora se le resbala una mega gota por la mensada de Sakura.

Sasuke giró los ojos molesto y se encontró con la mirada del rubio. Esos ojos tan azules, tan profundos, tan alegres que al darse cuenta de lo que hacía miró a otro lado con un leve sonrojo. Naruto al ver los ojos negros de Sasuke, el tiempo se detuvo. Esos ojos tan enigmáticos, tan misterios, tan hipnotizantes que se volteó mirando hacia otro lado con un gran sonrojo.

-¡Hola chicos!-apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo

-¡Llega tarde!-le recriminaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Perdón, es que me encontré con un mapache que tenía hambre y…

-¡Mentiroso!-dijeron Sakura y Naruto molestos

-Tranquilos chicos, ¿para qué nos llamaste?-dijo Yamato cruzado de brazos

-Para decirles que mañana comienzan las vacaciones-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

Los alumnos y Yamato le vieron con cara de ¿excuse me? En segundos, el silencio desapareció.

-¿SOLO POR ESO NOS HIZO LEVANTARNOS A LAS 7 a.m.?-dijeron los tres alumnos de Kakashi encolerizados (entiéndase Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Yamato suspiró resignado y Sai…Sai solo sonreía falsamente)

Mientras los tres trataban de "agradecerle" a Kakashi por la santa desmadrugada, Sai miraba atentamente a Naruto. Desde hace un buen tiempo, el rubio comenzó a "llamarle atención".

Cada vez que lo veía o le hablaba le hacía sentirse extraño, era un sentimiento fuera de lo normal, asi que consultó uno de sus libros de relaciones humanas (¡Raroooooooo!) y leyó algo que le hizo ver más a fondo: atracción hacia una persona. Pensó al ver que tendría que ser una chica en la cual él se fijara, pero al ver que también podía ser atraído por un hombre, así que eso sentía. Atracción hacia su amigo.

Sasuke al sentir una mirada, volteo a ver a Sai. Este miraba fijamente a Naruto como embelesado. Eso hizo enojar a Sasuke de una manera que casi se le activa el Sharingan. Entonces Sai al sentirse observado, miró que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la vista.

Asi que Sai entendió la situación: el Uchiha bastardo (como le dice Sai) estaba enamorado también de Naruto. Sai se puso serio sin su sonrisa surcando en su cara. Se retaron mentalmente.

-_Ni se te ocurra pensar que Naruto se va a fijar en ti, copia barata_-pensó Sasuke viéndole con odio

-_Ni creas que te dejaré el camino libre para conquistar a Naruto, Uchiha bastardo_-pensó Sai viéndole de igual manera

Mientras que Kakashi quedó medio inconsciente y Yamato lo salvaba del rubio y de la pelirosa. Este habló.

-Como no hay nada mejor que hacer, este día lo tienen libre. Asi que tengan una linda mañana-dijo Yamato cargando a Kakashi con ojo de remolino

-Gracias capitán Yamato-agradecieron Naruto y Sakura

-Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos al Ichiraku?-dijo Naruto animado

-Bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-¿Vienen?-dijo el rubio con sonrisa zorruna

-Claro Naruto-kun-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-_Supera eso bastardo-_dijo Sai volteando a ver a Sasuke

Sasuke al ver las "malignas" intenciones de Sai sonríe de medio lado y dice.

-También voy, no vaya a ser que te ahogues con un pedazo de carne dobe-dijo Sasuke con burla

-Que gracioso teme-dijo el rubio algo molesto

-_¡kyaa! ¡Sasuke vendrá! ¡Naruto si pudiera te besaría! Te debo una ¡CHA!_-dijo la inner de Sakura feliz

-_No te voy a dejar solo con __**mi**__ dobe. No dejaré siquiera que respires en su presencia_-pensó Sasuke al ver la falsa sonrisa de Sai

-_¿Quieres guerra? Pues… ¡guerra tendrás!_-pensaron los morenos fulminándose con la mirada

Y los cuatro fueron al puesto de ramen sin que dos de ello notaran la tensión entre dos morenos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Esto es… ¡de Akatsuki!-dijo la rubia atónita con una mano en la boca

-Asi es. Aquí están sus capas, sus bandanas, sus anillos y-sacando un pergamino de su mochila-los cuerpos de los últimos miembros de la organización-dijo la joven sin expresión alguna

-¿Co…como? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?-dijo la Hokage sin salir de su asombro

-Con una técnica secreta, mis alumnos y hace como dos semanas-dijo la joven con una ligera sonrisa

-…-la Hokage no salía de su asombro

Y Jirayra simplemente sonreía como idiota.

-Verá Hokage-sama. ¿Recuerda que pedimos que Naruto hiciera una misión él solo?-dijo la joven volviendo a la seriedad

-Si. ¿Me está diciendo que Naruto…?

Si Hokage-sama. Fue él junto con su equipo quienes derrotaron a Akatsuki en menos de media hora-dijo Kaede con brevedad- Y el, es el responsable de que, el cuarto y su esposa, la familia del Uchiha, Asuma y Jirayra estén vivos-finalizó la joven cerrando los ojos

-¡Con razón Naruto nunca me dijo nada de esa misión!-dijo la Hokage exaltada

-Tranquilícese, Naruto ya dirá todo lo que tenga que decir. Pero ahora quiero hacerle una invitación-dijo la joven seria (es peor que Sasuke)

-¿Cuál es?-dijo la rubia interesada

-Los invito a usted, Shizune-san, Jirayra, al cuarto y familia, los senseis de los amigos de Naruto, a los amigos de Naruto y por supuesto a él a que pasen 2 semanas de vacaciones en una isla tropical-dijo la joven sonriendo

-Se escucha muy tentador. ¿Tú qué piensas?-dijo Tsunade viendo a su compañero

Jirayra estaba perdido en su imaginación viendo a Tsunade y a otras chicas en bikini provocándole una hemorragia nasal.

-¿En qué mierdas estas pensando pervertido?-gritó Tsunade para después darle un buen golpe en la cara

Mientras que a Kaede se les resbala una gota de anime por la sien al ver al sannin pervertido inconsciente.

-¿Qué dice? Además no corre el riesgo de que la aldea sea atacada. Todo el mundo, incluso los villanos necesitan descansar-dijo la joven con su cara seria

-Está bien. ¡Shizune!-gritó la Hokage

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?-dijo Shizune con tonton en brazos

-Dile a Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Yondaime Hokage y Fugaku Uchiha que mañana por la mañana partiremos de Konoha a vacacionar a una isla tropical. Que avisen esto a sus alumnos y familia (en caso de los padres de Naruto y Sasuke).

-Como ordene-dijo Shizune al salir del despacho y cumplir la orden

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación-dijo la joven levantándose haciendo reverencia

-Espero que Naruto nos cuente todo y sin mentiras ni secretos-dijo la Hokage con seriedad

-Así será-dijo la joven partiendo del lugar- Los veré en la puerta de Konoha. Ahora, me retiro-y sin más se marchó

Y la Hokage se quedó pensativa.

-_Estas vacaciones van a ser muy interesantes. A ver si esos dos terminan juntos_

Y con este pensamiento, sonrió.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? Creo que me alargué un poco. Más preguntas y respuestas vendrán. Nos vemos. **

**Reviews x fa.**


	3. ¡Al fin las vacaciones!

**¡Al fin las vacaciones! (Capitulo 2)**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi salido de mi loca mente e inspiración. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, espero que puedan leer este fic porque va para ustedes. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Ya en el Ichiraku…

Los cuatro ninjas estaban sentados de una manera estratégica. Sasuke al lado derecho de Naruto, Sakura del lado de Sasuke y Sai del lado izquierdo de Naruto. Mientras Sakura intentaba hablar con Sasuke, este la ignoraba olímpicamente fijándose en cada movimiento de Sai al hablar con Naruto (entiéndase que Naruto estaba hablando y Sai solo lo "escuchaba"). Sasuke se metió en la conversación.

-Oye dobe-dijo Sasuke llamado la atención del rubio

-¿Qué quieres teme?-dijo Naruto devolviéndole el insulto

-Compré el Guitar Hero III con las guitarras y me preguntaba si… querías ir a probar el juego-dijo el moreno tratando de no ponerse nervioso

-¿Me estas invitando?-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Je, te invito porque quiero humillarte y comprobar que hasta en los video juegos te gano-dijo el moreno tratando de no levantar sospechas

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes vencerme Sasuke-teme!-dijo el rubio molesto

-Pues entonces, pruébalo yendo hoy a las 8 a mí casa usuratonkachi-dijo el moreno con sonrisa made in Uchiha

-Acepto tu reto, Sasuke baka-dijo el rubio determinado

Y comenzaron a lanzarse rayito con los ojos. Sakura solo suspiró resignada diciendo "estos dos nunca cambian" y Sai solo sonreía falsamente.

-_¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! Lo convencí para que viniera a mi casa. ¡Muérete de coraje cara de hiena!_-pensó Sasuke quien miró a Sai con una sonrisa de triunfo

-_Esta me la pagas, Uchiha bastardo. Quién diría que sigues teniendo una mente retorcida. Si le tocas un solo cabello, ¡Vas a desear haber muerto a manos de esa víbora de Orochimaru!_-pensó Sai con su sonrisa falsa y que a la vez lo fulminaba con la mirada

Y en ese momento de tensión, llega Itachi para "solucionar" el problema. Sakura ni en cuenta porque solo miraba embobada a Sasuke y Naruto pues…Naruto comiendo ramen.

-Hola chicos-dijo Itachi serio

-Hola Itachi-kun-saludó el rubio amablemente

-¿Qué se te perdió?-dijo Sasuke con enojo

-Nada ototo. La Hokage quiere vernos a ti a Naruto-kun y a mi-dijo Itachi con su pose "soy mejor que el baka de mi hermano"

Los cuatro chicos se miraban confundidos. Hasta que Naruto habló.

-¿Para qué querrá vernos Tsunade obaachan?-preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

-Ni idea, asi que si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, muévanse-dijo Itachi alejándose por los tejados

-Vamos dobe-suspiró Sasuke con fastidio

-¡Bien! Nos vemos chicos-dijo el rubio yéndose con Sasuke

-Adiós-dijeron Sakura y Sai

Ya pagadas las cuentas de los platos, Sai y Sakura se despiden tomando diferentes caminos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Los hermanos Uchiha y el Uzumaki corrían veloces por los tejados y llegaron en cinco minutos. Itachi se le quedaba viendo a Naruto como un león a punto de cazar a su presa, mientras que Sasuke activaba su radar al ver que Itachi se devoraba a su rubio con la mirada. El rubio se sentía observado y volteó. Al ver que Itachi lo observaba fijamente, el rubio algo cohibido le pregunta.

-¿Qué…que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Tienes un pedazo de ramen cerca de la boca-dijo Itachi para después acercarse lentamente a él

Y estiró su brazo. Con su dedo pulgar le quitó el pedazo de ramen suavemente, aprovechando para sentir la piel trigueña del rubio. Sasuke estuvo a punto de lanzársele y matarlo de nuevo, cuando el rubio quitó la mano de Itachi de su cara sonrojado.

-Gra…gracias-dijo el rubio apenado

-No hay problema-dijo Itachi sonriendo de medio lado

-Hay que entrar de una buena vez-dijo Sasuke molesto

-¿Qué te pasa teme?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Nada-dijo Sasuke cortante

-_Te mataré por esto, a-n-i-k-i_-pensó Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada

-_Ja, supéralo ototo. El zorrito es mío_-pensó Itachi viéndole de igual forma

Y una gran tensión se sintió en el aire. Hasta que Naruto habló para evitar que se mataran ahí mismo.

-Será me…mejor que entremos ¿No creen?

-Es verdad-dijeron ambos morenos dejando de verse

Toc, toc

-¡Pasen!-se escuchó la voz de Tsunade

Y al entrar, no se esperaban que sus padres (los de Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi) estuvieran ahí.

-Ya que todos estamos aquí, Naruto, tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos-dijo la Hokage seriamente

-Veo que ya lo saben, ¿cierto ero-sennin?-dijo el rubio sin rodeos

-Así es muchacho-dijo el sannin cruzado de brazos

-¿Vino Kaede-san?-dijo el rubio con expresión seria

-Si Naruto-dijo la Hokage apoyando su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas

-Bien, todo es verdad. La misión que me pidieron que hiciera no era llevar material para la construcción de una presa que era de rango C, sino que era una misión de rango S cuyo objetivo era encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki y acabar con ellos. Tardamos medio día en encontrarlos y media hora en matarlos-dijo el rubio sonriendo

Todos se quedaron anonadados por la confesión del rubio.

-Lamento no haber dicho nada antes, pero no quería que nadie saliera lastimado y…

-¡Hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda!-lo interrumpió Sasuke molesto

-¡Por eso no les dije nada! ¡No quería perder a ningún amigo!-dijo el rubio enojado

-¿Por eso llamaste a otros fulanos para que te ayudaran y no a nosotros?-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Tú estabas de regreso! ¡Y yo no quise perderte de nuevo! Me hubiera muerto si te pasaba algo a ti o a mi familia y amigos ¡Por eso callé!-dijo el rubio casi a punto de llorar

Sasuke se quedó en shock. Los demás presente solo tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Si no soy capaz de salvar a alguien importante para mí, entonces no merezco vivir-dijo el rubio soltando en llanto

-Naruto yo…

Sasuke no pudo hablar al ser abrazado por Naruto. Sasuke se puso rojo como cerillo encendido y Naruto descargó su llanto escondiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno. El moreno correspondió el abrazo.

-Perdónenme, no volveré a hacer algo tan imprudente de nuevo-dijo el rubio separando su rostro del pecho del moreno y limpiar sus lágrimas

-Está bien, lamento haberte gritado-dijo Sasuke para verlo a los ojos

Se quedaron viendo por un rato y abrazados. Los presentes miraban esa escena con ternura y picardía, pero para cierto Uchiha no le gustó ni lo más mínimo.

-Cof, cof. Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que Tsunade-sama tiene algo que decirnos-dijo Itachi comido por los celos

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de su ensoñación y al ver en la posición comprometedora, se separaron de golpe sonrojados como jitomate de tianguis.

-Tranquilo hijo, lo que hiciste por un lado fue muy imprudente, pero fue sabio de tu parte no hacer peligrar a tus amigos-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo el rubio más calmado

-Bien, ya que todo está resuelto, tengo que decirles que Kaede-san nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en una isla tropical-dijo la Hokage relajando sus facciones

-¿La isla donde entrenaba con mis amigos?-dijo Naruto curioso

-¿Entrenabas en una isla?-dijo la Hokage alzando la ceja

-Sí, éramos 4 en total. Cada uno tenía habilidades diferentes-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Ya veo, asi que desarrollaste nuevas técnicas, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo esta vez Kushina

-Estas en lo correcto, nunca utilicé mis verdaderas cualidades-dijo el rubio con orgullo

-Eres un hablador dobe-dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

-¿Qué dices? Si quisiera te noquearía con solo un golpe teme-dijo Naruto molesto

-Si claro y yo soy la esposa de Obama-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-¡Puedo vencerte! No quieres pelear conmigo porque sabes que te patearía-dijo Naruto molesto

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Baka!

-…-se lanzan rayos con los ojos

Mientras a todos los presentes se les resbalaba una mega gota de anime.

-_¡Que pesadilla de niños! No sé cómo sus padres no los han mandado a un internado en Suiza_-pensó la Hokage con una vena en la frente

-¡SILENCIO MOCOSOS! ¡ME ESTAN PROVOCANDO ESTRÉS!-gritó la Hokage rompiendo el escritorio

Los chicos detuvieron su pelea y tragaron saliva al pensar que la Hokage los estrangularía y los colgara en el poste más alto.

Y los demás, pues, digamos que sudaron frío (hasta Fugaku, que nunca pensó en presenciar uno de los corajes de la Hokage).

-Shizune, pásame las pastillas anti-estrés-dijo la Hokage más tranquila

-Aquí están Hokage-sama-dijo Shizune temblando

Y le dio una caja de color amarillo con blanco que decía "Dalay" (y yo dando publicidad jejeje)

-Gracias. Dejando el enojo atrás, porque me puede dar bilis-dijo viendo con aura oscura a Sasuke y Naruto-Nos encontraremos mañana en la mañana en la entrada. Ah, por cierto, también vendrá el Kazekage junto con sus hermanos-dijo la Hokage apoyando una mejilla en una de sus manos

-¿Va a ir Gaara? ¡Genial!-gritó el rubio emocionado

-¡Que dicha!-dijo el moreno con sarcasmo-_Maldito mapache con insomnio, primero tengo que liar con Sai, luego con mi hermano ¿Y ahora ese tipo? La vida es una mierda_-pensó Sasuke molesto

-También irán Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi y Yamato con sus respectivos equipos-dijo la Hokage volteando a ver a Sasuke quien no se veía muy feliz y esta solo sonreía burlonamente

Con un tic en el ojo, pensó seriamente en matar ahí mismo a la Hokage, pero eso sería condenarlo al exilio de nuevo o a la muerte. Y tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo.

-¡Genial! Entre más seamos, mejor-dijo el rubio que no cabía en sí de felicidad

-_¿Entre más seamos mejor? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza dobe? A veces me pregunto si tienes cerebro o solo tienes aire en esa cabeza_-pensó Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan de nuevo

-Bien, ahora que saben esto, pueden retirarse-dijo la Hokage comenzando a "trabajar"

Todos se fueron retirando. Las madres de Sasuke y Naruto fueron al mercado para comprar las cosas para las vacaciones, los padres en cambio, fueron al despacho del cuarto para hablar. Itachi no queriendo dejar a Naruto con su "diabólico hermano", tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos al cuartel de los anbu y Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Viste como es que esos dos se miraron enamorados?-dijo la Hokage a Jirayra y Shizune

-¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a dejar que Naruto se incline a otras preferencias! ¡Mucho menos con un Uchiha!-dijo Jirayra en tono de abuelo sobreprotector

-Cálmate, no le veo nada de malo. Sasuke es un buen muchacho, nunca haría algo que dañara a Naruto-dijo la Hokage sacando la botella de sake que escondió

-Pues no dudo que Sasuke lo dañe, ya lo lastimó una vez ¿Recuerdas?-dijo el sannin serio

-Pero esta vez es diferente, ya que Sasuke no tiene que vengarse de nadie-dijo la Hokage bebiendo el sake

-Tiene razón, pero creo que se quiere vengar de su hermano de nuevo-dijo Shizune en tono burlón

-¿Eh?-dijeron los dos sannin al mismo tiempo

-Que Itachi-kun está enamorado de Naruto-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Pero eso no es todo, también me he enterado que Gaara ¡está enamorado también de Naruto!-dijo la Hokage en tono de euforia

-Jujuju, la que le espera a Sasuke-dijo Jirayra riéndose burlón (deberían de contratar a esos tres en ventaneando jajaja)

-Y a Naruto también. Sakura, Ino y Karin van tras los huesos de Sasuke. Y el antiguo equipo de Sasuke va a ir también-dijo la Hokage con malicia

-¡Estas vacaciones serán inolvidables!-dijo Jirayra riéndose a carcajadas

Mientras que Tsunade también se le unía con risa malvada. Y a Shizune solo se resbaló una mega gota de anime por la cabeza.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Al día siguiente…

Después de que Sasuke y Naruto jugaran toda la noche en casa de Sasuke con el guitar hero y pelearse como siempre. Llegaron con sus respectivas familias a la entrada de la aldea.

Las tres locas fans de Sasuke (Sakura, Ino y Karin) se le pegaron como moscas. Mientras que a Naruto se le pegaban como sanguijuelas Sai, Gaara e Itachi. Kaede ya en la entrada comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que ya estén todos listos

-Claro que lo estamos Kaede-san-dijo el rubio muy animado

-Ya hay que irnos-dijo Kiba emocionado

-Muy bien, en marcha-dijo Kaede comenzando a correr por el camino

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a seguir a Kaede

Sin saber que una misión se presentaría delante de ellos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Parece que tanto Sasuke como Naruto tienen competencia.**

**¿Con quién se quedarán?**

**¿Kakashi llevó a Iruka?**

**¿Por qué siempre pregunto cosas sin sentido?**

**Las contestaré en el próximo cap. Nos vemos y dejen reviews x fa.**


	4. Misión: salvar la villa oculta delbosque

**Misión: Salvar la villa oculta del bosque (Capitulo 3)**

**Hola, estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capi. No me han dejado muchos reviews como yo pensaba (lagrimones) pero aun así seguiré escribiendo. Si ven a CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, díganles que este fic va para ellas y para ustedes. Masashi-san, gracias por no intentar atravesarme con una katana cuando le pido que me preste a sus personajes. Bien, aquí está el cap.**

Corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a un crucero, el cual, los llevaría a la isla tropical para descansar. Naruto sintió que algo no andaba bien y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Y curiosamente comenzó a contar.

-Uno-giró hacia la derecha-dos-giró hacia la izquierda-tres-miró hacia arriba-cuatro-esta vez miró hacia abajo

Y Kaede hizo lo mismo, se detuvo y comenzó a contar.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rock Lee curioso

-Algo anda mal. Se supone que este lugar nunca es tan…tétrico-dijo Naruto sin prestarle atención en lo mas mínimo

Todos se pararon de golpe. Ninguno sabía que les pasaba a estos dos.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-dijo la Hokage seria

Kaede cerró los ojos y pudo ver cómo es que una pequeña niña de seis años corría hacia ellos escapando de algo o…alguien y con una cara de terror total.

-¿Qué viste Kaede-san?-preguntó Naruto serio

-Una niña viene corriendo a unos 500 metros de distancia en esa dirección-dijo Kaede apuntando hacia la derecha de Naruto

-¿Quién la persigue?-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección indicada

-Es un tipo de la aldea de hierro-dijo Kaede sin expresión alguna

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo Naruto para después correr a una velocidad increíble hacia el lugar

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿what? Al ver la velocidad del rubio.

-¿Co…como es que Naruto puede ser tan rápido?-preguntó un sorprendido Gai

-Digamos que es un secreto-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa leve

Y en menos de un minuto, un sujeto de la aldea de hierro salió volando en dirección a ellos con todo el cuerpo cortado. Todos se quedaron en shock al ver ese cadáver en tan severo estado.

-Está muerto-dijo Ino al acercarse para tomar su pulso

-¿Qué ese no era la navaja de hierro, uno de los asesinos más peligrosos del mundo?-dijo Kakashi con serenidad

-Pues parece que no le duró ni un round a Naruto-dijo Kaede viendo el cadáver como si nada

Y en ese instante, aparece Naruto cargando a la pequeña que era perseguida por ese sujeto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la pequeña

-Si gracias Naruto-san-dijo la pequeña con ternura

-Solo dime Naruto-dijo el rubio bajando a la pequeña de su espalda

-¿El tipo feo ya se fue?-preguntó la pequeña inocentemente

-Si, ese sujeto feo no te volverá a molestar-dijo el rubio sonriéndole zorrunamente

-¿Te causó problemas el sujeto, Naruto? Te tardaste mucho-dijo Kaede llevándose a la pequeña para curarla

-_¿Cómo que se tardó mucho? ¡Ni siquiera duró un minuto lejos de nosotros!_-pensó la Hokage sorprendida

Mientras, Jirayra trataba de no reírse de los presentes al ver sus caras de asombro.

-¿Por qué no estás lastimado?-dijo Sasuke tratando de no parecer sorprendido

-Bueno, el tipo ese trataba de matar a esa pobre niña. Asi que usé una técnica para acabarlo de una vez, pero creo que se me pasó la mano-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca

-Pues esa dichosa técnica tuya no fue precisamente el Rasengan, ¿Verdad hijo?-dijo Minato viéndole interrogante

-Pues no, fue el fuuton rasen shuriken-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Y porque no tienes lastimado el brazo?-dijo la Hokage viéndole con sorpresa

-Porque ya no tengo el kyuubi dentro de mi-dijo el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa

-…-boca desencajada por parte de todos

-Después les explico, pero ahora hay que ir a la aldea oculta del bosque-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-¿Y qué pasa con esa aldea?-preguntó Iruka curioso

-Pues es ahí donde están atacando esos ninjas de la aldea de hierro-dijo Kaede secamente (es mas agria que Sasuke e Itachi juntos)

-Hay que movernos-dijo Naruto yéndose a gran velocidad

Y todos comenzaron a seguirlo. A unos cuantos metros se podía apreciar la aldea casi en llamas. De repente, uno de los ninjas de la aldea de hierro estuvo a punto de atacar a Naruto cuando un Katon de color azul fulminó al sujeto en segundos.

-Hola Naruto, veo que sabias que estaría aquí-dijo una chica de cabello y ojos negros curiosamente muy parecida a Sasuke

-¿Te han causado problemas estos tipos?-dijo Naruto en tono burlón

-Algo, pero ahora que estas aquí vamos a dejar de "jugar" con ellos-dijo la joven haciendo énfasis en la palabra jugar

Y en eso una gran ola arrastró a veinte de esos ninjas ahogándolos en un parpadeo.

-Creo que se te pasó la mano-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡Ups!, creo que sí. Por cierto, es bueno verte-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con una sonrisa

-Gracias yo…

Fue interrumpido al ver volar a otros veinte sujetos lanzados por una enorme masa de tierra.

-¡Oigan! Será mejor que vuelvan, ya me estoy cansando de tener que enfrentarme a esos tipos-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con un aire sereno

-Ya vamos-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa

-Hola Naruto, es bueno verte-dijo el rubio ojiverde con una sonrisa leve

Y los tres chicos se acercaron para saludar mejor a Naruto.

-Basta de saludos, es mejor que vayamos a salvar esa aldea-dijo la morena seria

-De acuerdo-dijeron los otros chicos a la vez

Y en un parpadeo ya estaban dentro de la aldea. Los demás ninjas fueron a ayudarlos. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver caer como hojas a los bandidos de la aldea de hierro.

El ojiverde movía la tierra sin la necesidad de un jutsu, hizo una grieta en esta y devoró a varios de los ninjas bandidos.

La chica de cabello castaño giraba rápidamente con agua alrededor de ella y lanzaba agujas de agua a una velocidad descomunal y eliminaba en un santiamén a los ninjas. Además poseía una fuerza sobrehumana que mató a un ninja de un solo golpe dejándole la mandíbula destrozada.

La chica de cabello negro realizaba un Katon sin la secuencia de sellos que se deben de hacer y activando el Sharingan pero este tenía cuatro astas. Esto sorprendió a todos y más a los Uchiha. La chica tenía una habilidad innata para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un extraordinario ninjutsu y un sin igual genjutsu.

Y por ultimo Naruto arrasaba con los ninjas restantes agachándose, extendiendo una pierna y comenzaba a girar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento y cortando a los ninjas matándolos al instante.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, la aldea estaba fuera de peligro. Los habitantes poco a poco fueron saliendo de sus hogares y agradecieron aplaudiendo y vitoreando a los cuatro jóvenes que salvaron su aldea.

Mientras que los demás ninjas no cabían en su asombro, ¿Ese era Naruto? ¿Ese era su equipo? Se sentían en un universo paralelo (si supieran). Y ya después de varios minutos, los cuatro chicos regresaron.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque esa chica tiene el Sharingan?-dijo Sasuke secamente al ver a Naruto con ellos

-Esa chica tiene el Sharingan, porque es tu hermana gemela-dijo Naruto sin rodeos

Todos estaban shockeados (Ya fue mucho sorpresa por hoy, ¿no?).

-¿Qué mas no nos dijiste dobe? ¿Qué la selección de México ganó la copa mundial?-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y molesto (se nota el apoyo que tengo a la selección de mi país)

La madre de Sasuke no se podía mover de la impresión. Hasta que por un impulso, corrió a abrazar a la morena.

-¡Gracias a dios! ¡Sabía que estabas viva!-dijo Mikoto hecha un mar de lágrimas

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos gemelos?-dijo Fugaku serio

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero ese día cuando di a luz a ellos, un sujeto entró a la habitación, me noqueó y se llevó a mi niña. Cuando desperté le pedí a Kauni que encontrara a ese sujeto y que me devolviera a mi hija sana y salva. Y cuando vi que no regresó, pensé que él y m hija estaban…-Mikoto ya no pudo continuar por el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado

-Tranquilícese, Kauni-san me protegió todo este tiempo-dijo la morena correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Mi…mi hijo está vivo?-dijo el cuarto con ojos como platos

-Si papá, Kauni-ni san está bien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tierna

-¡Gracias a dios!-dijo Kushina abrazando a Naruto

-¿Conservaste el nombre que te di?-dijo Mikoto viendo a su "hija robada" con cariño

-Claro, lo único que no conservo es el apellido Uchiha, me apellido Mimara-dijo Akane sonriendo

-¿En serio eres hermana de Sasuke? Porque tú siempre estas sonriendo-dijo Neji alzando una ceja

-Si, y mis otros compañeros de equipo son Ami (la chica de cabello castaño) y Temujin-dijo Akane presentando a sus compis

-Un gusto conocerlos-dijeron ambos mencionados a la vez

Ami y Temujin posaron su vista en todos los presentes. Cada uno de ellos se fue presentando. Y al presentarse Sasuke, lo vieron con cara de "este es sospechoso". Sasuke los veía con cara de "estos son subnormales".

-Así que tú eres Sasuke-dijo Ami viéndole seriamente

-Si, ¿tienes algún problema?-dijo Sasuke viéndole indiferente

-A decir verdad, si. Me llego a enterar de que le hiciste daño a Naruto, con cualquier cosa, te dejaré peor que a esos tipos de la aldea de hierro-dijo Ami viéndole con aura oscura

-Y si yo me entero también de que lastimaste a Naruto, te haré sufrir-dijo Temujin viéndole con enfado

Todos escucharon esas amenazas hacia Sasuke. Sakura molesta, va y les dice.

-¡Dejen en paz a Sasuke-kun!

-No te metas en esto rosadita, mira que también te traigo ganas-dijo Ami viéndole como bicho raro

-¡Yo no te hice nada! Remedo de la sirenita-dijo Sakura con una venita en su rostro

-No me interesa si me hiciste algo o no, solo porque eres amiga de Naruto te dejo vivir. Si por mí fuera, ya te hubiera asesinado-dijo Ami viéndole con maldad

Sakura se quedó helada. Ella se queda pensando "¿Cómo rayos Naruto puede tener amigos con sed de sangre?"

Todos sentían esa tensión que se formó en el aire. Hasta que Naruto y Akane comenzaron a reírse. Todos se les quedaron viendo con rareza.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no bromeen de esa forma?-dijo Naruto riéndose

-Lo lamento chicos, pero es inevitable que no lo haga. Sasuke, Sakura, lamentamos haber bromeado con ustedes-dijo Ami bajando la cabeza

-Discúlpenlos, es que ellos son así-dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Aun tenemos tiempo para llegar al crucero. ¿Vienen chicos?-dijo Kaede sonriendo

-Claro-dijeron los tres chicos

Y después de unos "lo siento" y unos "no hay problema", retomaron su camino hacia el crucero. Casi todos iban pegados a sus parejas: Kakashi con Iruka, Rock Lee con Tenten, Neji con Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari, Minato y Kushina, Fugaku con Mikoto y Asuma con Kurenai y su bebé de seis meses de nacido.

Había otros con "insinuación" de parejas. Ami platicaba amenamente con Temujin, Akane y Naruto hablaban tranquilamente, Sasuke se estaba muriendo de celos al ver a su "hermana" hablar muy pegada a Naruto. Sakura, Ino y Karin se peleaban para esta cerca de Sasuke diciéndose como "no se fijaría en ti ni en un millón de años, frente de plato" o "tu ni siquiera le caes bien a Sasuke, pelo de zanahoria" o "a mi es a quien ama oxigenada" y bla, bla, bla. Itachi, Gaara y Sai no se quedan atrás, o se insultaban verbalmente, o se liaban a golpes. Mientras que los demás presentes solo los observaban con una mega gota de anime.

-Oye Naruto, ¿ya se las cantaste?-dijo Akane con picardía

-No, no se me ha presentado la oportunidad-dijo el rubio triste

-Vamos, se que puedes decirle. Verás que al final el también te dirá que te quiere-dijo Akane animándolo

-Gracias-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-De nada. Ah, y te dejo hablando con Sasuke. Yo iré con Kaede a platicar-dijo Akane para después adelantarse y alcanzar a Kaede

-¿De qué hablaban dobe?-dijo Sasuke tratando de no convertirse en el monstruo de los ojos verdes (traducción: **celos**)

-De…cosas. Ya sabes, lo que hemos hecho desde que no nos hemos visto-dijo el rubio algo nervioso

-Hmp-fue la respuesta seca de Sasuke

-Hemos llegado-dijo Kaede parando a todos

Y se veía un lujoso crucero royal caribbean (yo aquí con publicidad) con muchas habitaciones. Todos se quedaron maravillados con el enorme crucero.

-¡Bienvenidos a las mejores vacaciones de su vida!-dijo Kaede extendiendo los brazos

Y todos subieron a bordo del enorme crucero.

**Continuará…**

**¿Cómo se les hizo el capi? ¿Raro? ¿Fumado? ¿Es lo peor que han leído?**

**Dejen sus comentarios. Y no se preocupen, habrá muchas sorpresas e intrigas. JAJAJAJA. Cof, cof disculpen, me aloqué. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	5. Amor y celos en crucero

**Amor y celos en crucero (Capitulo 4)**

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capi mas. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, si dejan capis nuevos o comentarios, visiten este fic que va para ustedes (y también para los demás lectores). Masashi-san, gracias por no construir un búnquer para evitar que le pida que me preste a sus personajes. Ahí les va el cap.**

Los ninjas despertaron de su ensoñación para entrar el crucero. Hasta que un grito desgarrador evitó que subieran.

-¡YUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VUELVE ACÁ MÉNDIGA PRE-PUBERTA! ¡DEVUELVEME MI DISCO DE FALL OUT BOY!-dijo una chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules persiguiendo a alguien

-¡JURO QUE NO LO TENGO TAMAO, SNIF!-dijo una chica de cabello lila y ojos azules siendo perseguida por la chica antes mencionada

Los invitados solo les resbala una mega gota de anime. Ami al ver la persecución, comienza a hablar.

-¡Oigan, compórtense! ¿Qué no ven que tenemos invitados?

-¡Me comportaré cuando tenga mi disco de vuelta!-dijo Tamao persiguiendo aún a la chica

-¡Yo no lo tengo! ¡Hablo en serio!-lloriqueaba Yumi tratando de escapar de la ira de la joven

-¡Mentirosa, tu lo tienes!-dijo Tamao a punto de alcanzarla

-¡Que no!-dijo Yumi dando vuelta en una curva del crucero

-¡Yo tengo tu disco Tamao!-dijo Ami enseñándole el disco en su caja-Me lo prestaste ayer, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Ami levantando el disco para que sea visto

Las chicas detuvieron su "carrera". A Tamao solo se le resbaló una gotita de anime por la sien.

-Jejeje, lo siento hermanita-dijo Tamao riendo tontamente

Un aura oscura envolvió a Yumi. Y sacó un machete de quien sabe dónde y con cara de poseída se fue acercando peligrosamente a su hermana mayor.

-Yu…Yumi-chan, ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-dijo Tamao retrocediendo asustada

-Vas a pagar-dijo Yumi con voz tétrica

-¿Qué?-dijo Tamao al borde del pánico

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR LLAMARME MENTIROSA!-dijo Yumi para después comenzar a perseguir a Tamao con el machete

-¡AHHHH! ¡PERDÓNAME HERMANITA QUERIDA! ¡NO VUELVE A PASAR!-dijo Tamao corriendo por el crucero

-¿AHORA SI SOY TU HERMANITA QUERIDA? ¡PUES ESO NO TE SALVARÁ!-dijo Yumi hablando como demente

Otra mega gota bajaba por las sienes de los invitados.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que tengas amigos tan raros?-dijo Kiba sorprendido al ver la escena de "terror"

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-dijo Naruto con una gota en la sien

-¡Oigan, miren! ¡Naruto está aquí!-gritó Ami señalándolo

-¡Cállate Ami!-dijo Naruto con cara de pánico

-¿Por qué quieres que se calle dobe?-dijo Sasuke en tono burlón

-Por eso-dijo Naruto señalando el crucero con horror

Las chicas dejaron de perseguirse y al ver a Naruto se les dibujaron corazones en los ojos, corrieron rápidamente fuera del crucero.

-¡NARU-SAN!-dijeron las hermanas a la vez y se abalanzaron al rubio

Tan fuerte fue el "abrazo" que los tres cayeron en el piso. Sasuke en ese momento, deseo no haber hecho esa burla a Naruto.

_-¡Zorras! ¡Aléjense de mi Naru!_-pensó Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

Mientras que otros tres chicos, fulminaban a las hermanas con la mirada (entiéndase Gaara, Sai e Itachi).

-¡Te queremos Naru-san!-dijeron las hermanas plantándole unos besos bien tronados en las mejillas

-_¡Ahora si las mato!-_pensó Sasuke a punto de lanzárseles encima

-Ya, dejen de atosigar al pobre Naruto-dijo Akane llevándoselas de las orejas de nuevo al crucero

En ese momento, Naruto se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo. Kiba con picardía le dijo a Naruto.

-Tienes unas acosadoras muy bonitas jejeje

-No puedo creer que seas tan dobe como para dejarte sorprender por unas tipas locas-dijo Sasuke molesto

-¿Qué te sucede teme?-dijo Naruto viéndole con confusión

-Nada que te importe usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke subiendo al crucero con cara de ciruela pasa

-Qué raro esta. Bien, suban y tomen la habitación que quieran-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Todos subieron al crucero. Unos se preguntaban porque la actitud de Sasuke, aunque otros sabían el porqué. Todos se acomodaron en distintas habitaciones. Curiosamente, Sasuke tuvo que compartir cuarto con Naruto, cosa que los hizo sonrojar (eso fue un complot). Mientras que otras personas, tenían que compartir cuarto.

-¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con estas mocosas inmaduras?-dijo Karin con cara de fastidio total

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea de tener que compartir cuarto contigo y con la Ino cerda?-dijo Sakura furiosa

-Es la única habitación que quedaba, así que las tengo que aguantar-dijo Ino con cara de huele mierda y molesta

Las tres chicas se lanzaban rayitos con los ojos. Y cada rato se advertían que no dejarían acercarse a su amado Sasuke a las otras dos. Duraron como dos horas peleando.

Mientras que la misma situación se vivía con Gaara y Sai (aunque estos se mataban con la mirada) Itachi escogió una habitación cerca de la de Naruto y Sasuke porque según él, no quería que su hermano se propasara con su lindo zorrito al estar en esa habitación solos (no mientas, tú eres el que se quiere propasar con Naru). Y Naruto y Sasuke pues, "fingieron" molestia al estar juntos en una habitación pero por dentro estaban muy felices (y como no estarlo jejeje).

Todos se llevaron sus trajes de baño puesto. Tsunade y Jirayra se fueron al casino que había apostando y bebiendo sake a montones, Kakashi e Iruka estaban muy juntitos leyendo libros distintos, Chouji fue a atacar la cocina que parecía que no se acababa la comida, Ino, Sakura y Karin buscaban como locas a Sasuke para que les embarrara bloqueador solar, Itachi, Gaara y Sai buscaban a Naruto para ponerle bloqueador.

Cual fue la sorpresa de los seis que Sasuke y Naruto ya se estaban aplicando bloqueador por ellos mismos y luego hicieron competencias para ver quien llegaba al otro lado de la piscina. Con auras depresivas se adentraron al crucero de nuevo.

-¡Ja! Te gané Sasuke baka, me debes 500 ryu-dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna

-Hiciste trampa dobe-dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Naruto inflando los cachetes en señal de molestia

-Como sea, te los daré después-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la piscina

-De acuerdo, pero que no se olvide, ¿Eh?-dijo Naruto saliendo también del agua

Y como el piso estaba resbaloso, Naruto pisó mal y terminó cayendo arriba de Sasuke. Estaban a escasos centímetros de sus bocas. Al ver la posición tan comprometedora, se sonrojaron y se separaron de golpe.

-Este…yo lo lamento-dijo Naruto nervioso

-No…no hay problema dobe. La próxima vez fíjate donde pisas- dijo Sasuke rascándose un brazo en señal de nerviosismo

No se dieron cuenta que ciertas personas observaron el accidente, haciéndoles hervir la sangre de coraje y celos (saben de quien hablo ¿no?).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Kaede-san, necesitamos hablar con usted-dijo Minato con rostro serio

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?-dijo Kaede acomodando la mesa

-Es sobre Naruto y sus amigos-dijo Kushina seria

-¿Qué quieren saber?-dijo Kaede alzando una ceja

-Esos niños son muy hábiles para su edad. Naruto nunca fue tan bueno-dijo Kakashi entrando con su libro en mano

-Se equivocan, Naruto siempre fue un buen ninja. Todas las técnicas de tipo viento las aprendió en seis meses. Es un alumno muy observador-dijo Kaede con una leve sonrisa

-¿Y porque no utilizó esas técnicas para traerme de vuelta?-dijo Sasuke entrando con sus padres al escuchar la conversación

-Si las hubiera utilizado, tú estarías muerto-dijo Kaede con expresión seria

-Otra pregunta, ¿Por qué Naruto dijo que no tenía al kyuubi dentro de él?-dijo Minato cruzado de brazos

-Le fue removido por una técnica secreta. También los otros bijus fueron liberados de esa prisión y fueron devueltos a la normalidad. Las nueve bestias no fueron creadas para destruir a la humanidad, sino que fueron creados para "absorber" la maldad que hay en el mundo. Pero, todo se complicó cuando los hombres hacían guerra tras guerra. Y no pudieron almacenar tanta maldad. Por eso se convirtieron en demonios-dijo Kaede sin expresión alguna

-¿Qué tienen que ver Naruto y esos chicos?-preguntó Kushina

-Que ellos manejan los elementos. Akane el fuego, Ami el agua, Temujin la tierra y Naruto el viento. Son los descendientes de los creadores de las nueve bestias. Su deber era recuperar las nueve bestias, volverlas a la normalidad y mandarlas a su época-dijo Kaede sonriendo

-Y como ya las recuperaron, ¿Qué mas van a hacer?-dijo Sasuke secamente

-Descansar-dijo Kaede retirándose cargando los platos-En media hora esta la cena-gritó Kaede ya estando en el comedor

-Asi que por eso no me había podido traer-dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí. Prometió que te traería de vuelta y lo cumplió-dijo Mikoto abrazándolo

-Lo hice sufrir, siempre lo hago sufrir. Merece alguien mejor-dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz

-No digas eso, gracias a ti Naruto se hizo más fuerte de lo que ya era-dijo Kakashi sin despejar la vista de su libro

-Yo le decía que era un inepto, que era un ninja inferior, que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para vencerme. Pero siempre me superaba, él no se entregó a una venganza, él no se vengó de ninguno de los de la aldea aunque lo trataran como basura. El hizo tiene algo que yo nunca tuve: fuerza de voluntad-dijo Sasuke intentando no sentirse débil

Todos observaban a Sasuke sin decir palabra alguna. Su padre se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Todo fue culpa mía, siempre te hice a un lado. Fijándome solo en los triunfos de Itachi. Yo lo lamento-dijo Fugaku con arrepentimiento

Sasuke se quedó estático. ¿Su padre le acababa de pedir perdón? Pero se sentía feliz al saber que por fin su padre lo reconocía.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien Sasuke-teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa made in Uzumaki

-¿Es…escuchaste todo?-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Todo, todo-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír-Mira, ¿Quién diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se sonroja?-picó Naruto

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto. Date por muerto usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke con fingido enojo

-Yo también te aprecio teme-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo-¿Y que fue eso de que merezco alguien mejor?-preguntó Naruto sonrojado

-Es que…me…mereces un amigo mejor que yo-dijo Sasuke nerviosamente

-Ah. No seas tonto Sasuke, tu eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No quiero hablar más de esto. ¿Te parece si mejor vamos a los videojuegos?-dijo Sasuke con su pose habitual

-¡Claro! ¡Morderás el polvo teme!-dijo Naruto retándolo

-¡Eso quisieras dobe!-dijo Sasuke llevándose a Naruto a los videojuegos

-En media hora esta la cena-dijeron Mikoto y Kushina a la vez

-Si mamá-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

-Esos dos nunca cambian-dijo Minato sonriendo

-Tienes razón, y quien sabe, tal vez nos salgan con la sorpresa de que se hacen novios-dijo Kushina en tono divertido

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-Me parece bien-dijo Fugaku con media sonrisa

-Bien, hay que ir al comedor-dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro

Y los cinco adultos se dirigieron al comedor. Sin sospechar que alguien los había escuchado.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Habrá más sorpresas. Dejen sus comentarios x fa. Nos vemos.**


	6. La cena

**La cena (Capitulo 5)**

**Hola, de nuevo los molesto con otro capi. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, este fic es un homenaje para ustedes. Gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews y me han puesto como su autora favorita ¡me hacen feliz! (sonrisa tipo Naruto). Masashi-san, gracias por no envenenarme al prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, disfruten el capi.**

Sakura iba a su habitación con cara de zombie al escuchar aquella conversación entre los padres de Sasuke y Naruto. ¡Estaban diciendo que ellos serian una buena pareja! No pudo estar más lastimada.

Pero ese dolor se convirtió en enojo y hasta en celos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esos dos estaban cada vez mas juntos, se sonrojaban cada vez que les pasaban "accidentes" como el de la piscina, ya no se insultaban tanto, y sus apodos ya no eran para herir al otro. Entonces, su mente se volvió turbia y con un solo propósito: hacer que esos dos se odien para que ella pudiera quedarse con Sasuke (¡tan, tan, tan!-música de suspenso). Así que se le ocurrió "convocar" a los pretendientes de ambos chicos.

Diez minutos antes de la cena…

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, frentesota?-dijo Ino con burla

-Les llamé para hablar sobre Sasuke y…Naruto-dijo Sakura diciendo enojada el último nombre

Todos se quedaron expectantes.

-Déjame adivinar, te enteraste de que mis padres saben que Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto-dijo Itachi en tono celoso

Todos se quedaron shockeados por la noticia, excepto Sai, quien ya sabía de los sentimientos del bastardo hacia Naruto.

-No…no es cierto, ¿Es…es una broma verdad?-dijo Karin con los ojos como platos

-Es verdad, desgraciadamente Naruto también está enamorado de mi ototo baka-dijo Itachi con sorna al mencionar a su hermano

Se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Sakura habló.

-Es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo, si no saben de los sentimientos del otro, entonces todavía tenemos oportunidad-dijo Sakura sonriendo como si ya hubieran ganado la lotería (…-mirada de enojo por parte de la autora)

-Yo se que le va a doler a Sasuke-dijo Itachi con media sonrisa

-¿A si?-dijeron los demás presentes

-Que yo me besara con Naruto, al parecer no me ha perdonado del todo-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa algo tétrica

-¿Y por qué tendrías que besar tú a Naruto?-dijo Gaara molesto

-Porque le va a doler más que a cualquiera de ustedes si lo besan-dijo Itachi en tono serio

-Y a Naruto le va a doler más si yo beso a Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con "lógica"

-Exactamente-dijo Itachi sonriendo

Los demás los vieron con cara de leche agria. Pero tenían que reconocer que al ser los más "cercanos" a Sasuke y Naruto, tendrían más posibilidades de separarlos. Al final, de mala gana, aceptaron y comenzaron a planear su maléfico plan.

-Vaya, vaya. Nunca pensé que tuvieras amigos con una mente tan retorcida, Naruto-dijo un chico de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos color miel escondido entre las sombras-Avisaré de esto a Akane-dijo el chico y sin más, desapareció

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Todos estaban ya en el comedor, ocuparon asientos cerca de la "persona amada". Sasuke junto a Naruto y Akane (esta se sentó a un lado de Naruto para no estar de chicle en medio de los dos). Al principio Sasuke estaba celoso de su hermana porque "hablaba demasiado" con Naruto, pero al ver que ella solo lo miraba como amigo, eso lo tranquilizó.

Y estaban esas dos locas que se le abalanzaron a su rubio. Y cuando le contaron que una de ellas (Tamao) tenía novio, se calmó aun más y la otra chiquilla (Yumi) era asi de efusiva con la gente (eso lo comprobó cuando ella se le lanzó encima y a todos los demás dándoles un beso en la mejilla) así que ellas tres quedaban fuera. Además de que nunca pensó de que su hermana se volviera una confidente con el (aparte de con Naruto) y los tres parecían los tres mosqueteros.

De pronto, un chico de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos color miel, se acercó al comedor con cara de haber olido algo asqueroso.

-¿Quién es él?-dijo Sasuke tratando de no ser curioso

-¡Ray!-dijo Tamao para lanzársele encima y darle un beso en la boca

Con media sonrisa, la abrazó provocando que se intensificara el beso. Y ciertas personas solo se les quedaban viendo imaginando como sería besar a su amado (Ya saben que quienes hablo) (no, no de Naruto ni de Sasuke).

Ya separándose, Ray comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Ray, lamento no haber aparecido antes-dijo el chico haciendo reverencia y con expresión seria

-Gusto en conocerte-dijeron los presentes a la vez (como los niños en la primaria)

Y Ray giró su vista a seis de los presentes. Vio a una pelirosa, una rubia, una pelirroja con lentes, un moreno de cabello corto, un pelirrojo y un moreno de coleta. Después giró su vista hacia Akane.

-_¿Qué pasa Ray?-le dijo Akane por telepatía_

_-Que esos seis están tramando algo en contra de Naruto y su amigo Sasuke-le respondió Ray de igual forma_

_-Entiendo, siéntate, comienzan a verte raro-dijo Akane para después cortar toda comunicación mental_

Ray asintió y se sentó junto con su novia. Naruto al percatarse de esto, habla con Akane.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Naruto comenzando a comer

-Que hay víboras en el crucero-dijo Akane en tono serio

-¿Se trata de los seis a los que miró?-dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna y comiendo

-Si, dice Ray que planean algo-dijo Akane sin prestarle atención verdadera al tema

-Esos son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse con ustedes-dijo Kaede quien pasaba para servirles refresco

-¿Cuándo van a entender que no nos interesan en lo más mínimo?-dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio

-Nunca-dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado (tipo Sasuke)

-Si quieren que jueguen, entonces vayan a jugar-dijo Akane con una sonrisa medio malvada

-Jajaja-se rieron Sasuke y Naruto con diversión

Todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Muy buen chiste Akane-dijo Naruto riendo para evitar sospechas

-No fue tan bueno-dijo Akane sonriendo

-Si lo fue, porque para hacerme reír es muy difícil-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa tipo Naruto

Ray solo sonreía de medio lado, casi igual como sonríe Sasuke. Tamao ni en cuenta, estaba muy embelesada con Ray.

La cena continuó normal y tranquila. Todos ya satisfechos, se fueron a dormir. Ya mañana llegarían a la isla a descansar. Unos se fueron a dormir y otros pues a "jugar" en sus recámaras cof, cof (Ya saben, a ejercitar el cuerpo jejeje)

Naruto y Sasuke en la habitación…

-Buenas noches teme-dijo Naruto cobijándose

-Buenas noches dobe-dijo Sasuke apagando la luz

15 minutos después…

Naruto ya roncando y en brazos de Morfeo, no sintió cuando Sasuke se sentó a un lado de él.

-_Qué hermoso te ves cuando duermes. Me gustaría dormir a tu lado siempre_-dijo Sasuke en un susurro

Se acercó a los labios del rubio y le dio un beso (¡Que romántico!, ¡Para que les arda a esos seis!) y después se fue a su cama, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Naruto inconscientemente sonrió (parece que soñó con que Sasuke lo besaba ¡Que tierno!-ojos de corazón por parte de la autora).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A la mañana siguiente…

El crucero estaba a punto de llegar cuando de pronto se acaba el combustible.

-Parece que nos quedamos varados-dijo Tsunade con una venita en la sien

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de llevarlos-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-¿Nos vas a llevar cargados en el lomo?-dijo Lee confundido

-¡Claro que no tonto!-dijo Tenten dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Lee

-Esperen aquí-dijo Tamao saltando fuera del crucero

Cuando estuvo a punto de caer en el agua, cayó como caen en las películas de acción: con los dos pies bien puestos y algo inclinados.

-¡Lánzame el ancla!-gritó Tamao ya en el agua con chakra moldeado en sus pies

Y sin más, Naruto le lanzó el ancla.

-Todos agárrense-dijo Akane haciéndole la señal a Tamao

Tamao movía el crucero sin ningún problema. Todos estaban azorados al ver la fuerza tan descomunal de la chica. Tamao era tan fuerte que dejaba a Tsunade ver como una debilucha. Tsunade le pregunta a Naruto.

-¿Esa chica usa algún jutsu o toma pastillas para ser tan fuerte?

-Nop, es su fuerza. Viene de familia, es de la aldea del hielo-dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna

-Ya veo, y… ¿Qué hace ese chico de cabello azul?-preguntó la Hokage intrigada

-El es especialista en técnicas de rayo. El tiene unas técnicas tan fuertes que hacen ver al rayo sable de Kakashi sensei y el Chidori de Sasuke insignificantes-dijo Naruto con la sonrisa más amplia

-¿Y tus otros amigos?-la Hokage de verdad que estaba intrigada

-Ami es especialista en técnicas de agua, Temujin en técnicas de tierra y Akane en técnicas de fuego y Tamao es especialista en técnicas de hielo-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa

-Los escogiste por sus habilidades en sus elementos de chakra. Muy bien pensado-dijo la Hokage orgullosa y revolviéndole el cabello

-Yumi es casi tan fuerte como Tamao pero solo utiliza su fuerza en caso de un entrenamiento o en una misión-dijo Naruto con aire de sabelotodo

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Naruto?-dijo la Hokage con burla

-No me hizo gracia obaachan-dijo Naruto inflando los cachetes por enojo

Tsunade solo sonreía cálidamente.

-¡Ya llegamos!-gritó Tamao dejando caer el ancla en el agua y amarrando el crucero

Las escaleras del crucero comenzaron a bajar. Todos tomaron sus cosas y fueron caminando por el puente.

-Bienvenidos a la isla elemental-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes extendiendo los brazos y enseñándoles el panorama

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que la isla esta divida en distintos climas. Una parte tenía un volcán, otra una montaña nevada, otra una montaña rocosa, otra con tormentas eléctricas, otra con lluvia y otra había corrientes de aire muy fuertes hasta con tornados. La única parte que tenía un clima "normal" era donde estaban parados, la enorme casa frente a ellos, la playa y un buen pedazo de bosque.

-Es increíble-dijo Lee asombrado

-Gracias, nosotros la creamos. Pero no se preocupen, si quieren ir más allá para aventurarse, pueden ir, los climas no les harán nada-dijo Akane sonriente

-¿U…ustedes hicieron esta isla?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida

-Sip, fue como un entrenamiento-dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-¿Un entrenamiento?-dijeron todos a las vez

-Sip, Kaede sensei es muy exigente-dijo Ami sonriente

-Es por eso que somos tan buenos, siempre entrenábamos. Pero los que aguantaban meses de tanta tortura fueron Akane y Naruto-dijo Tamao con aire de superioridad

-Nunca supe muy bien cómo es que sus cuerpos aguantaban tanto. Hasta que descubrimos la razón-dijo Ray con rostro serio

-Y gracias a esa razón, son lo que son. Los mejores ninjas del mundo. Soy Mikara-dijo la mujer de ojos verdes con una sonrisa de orgullo

-¿Cuál fue esa razón?-preguntó Sasuke con algo de curiosidad

-Regresarte a Konoha-dijeron los seis ninjas al mismo tiempo (incluido Naruto)

Sasuke se sonrojó de golpe al igual que Naruto.

-Si no hubiera sido por ellos que siempre me apoyaron, tú no estarías aquí-dijo Naruto todo rojo como jitomate

-No quiero interrumpir este momento, pero me estoy cansando de cargar mis maletas-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa pícara

-Ups, disculpen, pasen por aquí-dijo Mikara apenada

A ciertos ninjas, solo les regorgoreaba el buche (hervir la sangre) de celos. Mientras que Akane y Ray sonreían al verlos echando humo por las orejas.

Todos se fueron instalando en sus habitaciones. Solo quedaba una habitación y tenían que compartir. Sasuke y Naruto se "sacrificaron" por todos al compartir (de nuevo) una habitación. Y a los celosos, solo hacían bilis de puro coraje (mira que si son buenos compañeros, compartir cuarto con la persona que amas, es un graaaaan sacrificio jejeje).

Los seis celosos (como llamo yo a las tres fans de Sasuke y a los tres admiradores de Naruto) se reunieron para dar comienzo con el plan.

Sin saber que eran escuchados por dos ninjas cercanos a Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**¡Esto se va a poner feo señores! ¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Cumplirán con su maléfico plan los seis celosos?**

**¿Serán detenidos por Akane y Ray?**

**¿Naruto y Sasuke serán pareja?**

**¿Por qué son tan mala por dejarlos asi?**

**¿Alguien quiere matarme por dejarlos con el Jesús en la boca? (con la intriga)**

**No me maten, porque si lo hacen, no sabrán lo que pasará en el siguiente capi. Si quieren, después de que el fic se termine me asesinan. Dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


	7. Confesiones: ¿Quien mató a quien?

**Confesiones: ¿Quién mató a quien? (Capitulo 6)**

**Hola de nuevo, ya les traigo un capi más. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, este fic es un homenaje para ustedes. A todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews y han puesto este fic como uno de sus favoritos, va también para ustedes. Bien, ahí les va el cap.**

Akane y Ray escuchaban el plan con una mueca da asco y horror. Itachi besaría a Naruto ¡Para después llevárselo a la cama y que su hermano viera! Y Sakura besaría a Sasuke y este no se opondría, el despecho por ver a Naruto con su hermano lo doblegaría, luego le daría un somnífero ¡Y se lo llevaría a la cama para que Naruto los viera!

-¡Malditos enfermos!-susurró Akane encolerizada

-Vamos a avisarles a Naruto y Sasuke. Luego nos…"vengaremos"-dijo Ray con una sonrisa sádica

-Me das miedo a veces-dijo Akane con sonrisa prepotente (¿Quién dijo que no se parece a Sasuke? Jeje)

-Vámonos, hay que avisarles-dijo Ray con expresión seria

Y sin más, desaparecieron.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por el frondoso bosque buscando leña. Era la oportunidad para decirse todo. Gracias a los ánimos y consejos que les dio Akane (por separado) Naruto se armó de valor para hablar con Sasuke.

-Sasuke…te…tengo algo que decirte-dijo el rubio nervioso

-¿Qué es dobe?-dijo el moreno girándose para encararlo

-Es que yo…yo…_si no le digo, nunca estaré en paz_… ¡me gustas mucho!-dijo el rubio casi gritando y rojo como jitomate

Sasuke se quedó atónito ¡Naruto le acaba de decir que le gusta! Y lo atrapó de la cintura para comenzar a besarlo. Naruto quedó en shock, ¡Sasuke le correspondía! ¡Y lo estaba besando! Así que también fue correspondiendo el beso abrazándolo por el cuello.

El beso comenzó tierno y dulce, para después pasó a ser uno muy apasionado. Sasuke estrechó mas el cuerpo de Naruto hacia el profundizando el beso. Después de unos minutos, se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse. Sasuke acarició el cabello de Naruto delicadamente, lo miró a los ojos para comenzar a hablar.

-Yo también te quiero dobe. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Sasuke sonrojándose

-¡Si quiero!-dijo Naruto feliz

Estuvieron a punto de besarse de nuevo, cuando un ruido extraño se escuchó.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Los dos ninjas regresaron con la leña y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que los presentes se intrigaran por la actitud de ellos.

-¿Por qué tan contentos?-dijo Akane con una sonrisa pícara aunque ya se imaginaba porque

-Sí, cuenten, no nos dejen con la duda-dijo Ray alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado

Los seis celoso al ver las sonrisas de Sasuke y Naruto, optaron por usar el plan B (un momento, ¿Cuándo hicieron el plan B?)

-Queríamos decirles que…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-le interrumpió la pelirosa-¿Ya les dijiste sobre nuestro noviazgo?-dijo la pelirosa colgándose del brazo de Sasuke

Todos se quedaron asombrados y Naruto fue el más impactado.

-¿Eres novio de Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio en un hilo de voz

-¡Claro que…!

-Si Naruto, al igual que nosotros somos pareja-dijo Itachi abrazándolo por la cintura

Todos los presentes se volvieron a sorprender.

-¿Estabas saliendo con mi hermano?-dijo Sasuke enojado

-¡No!-dijo Naruto zafándose del agarre de Itachi

-¡No mientas Naruto!-dijo Sasuke quitándose de encima a Sakura

-¡Lo mismo debería decirte!-dijo Naruto molesto

-¡Yo no te estoy mintiendo!-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

-Pues no te veías incómodo cuando Sakura te estaba abrazando-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

-…-sin palabras por parte de los otros al oír decir al rubio el nombre de la pelirosa sin el sufijo

-Y tú ni te moviste cuando Itachi te abrazó-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo también

-¡Me tomó desprevenido!-dijo Naruto casi encolerizado

-¿Y cuando te besa también te toma desprevenido?-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz

-¡Nunca me ha besado! ¡Nadie me ha besado!-dijo Naruto rojo de coraje (¿y el beso que te diste con Sasuke en la academia, no cuenta?)

-¡Eres un maldito dobe hipócrita!-dijo Sasuke ya con el Sharingan activado

-¡Y tú eres un teme de mierda sin escrúpulos!-dijo Naruto casi trayendo de vuelta al kyuubi

-¡Ojalá te hubiera matado en el valle del fin!-dijo Sasuke a punto de golpearlo

-¿Y porque no me mataste?-dijo Naruto casi para darle un golpe

-¡No te maté porque así cumpliría con mi venganza! ¡Si tu vivías, Itachi vendría por ti!-dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cara

-¿Eso fui para ti? ¿La carnada para hacer caer a Itachi y así poder matarlo?-dijo Naruto sobándose el golpe y viéndole con odio

-Sí, tú nunca me importaste, nunca me importó si estabas vivo o muerto y sobre todo, nunca te consideré mi mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke con odio y veneno en cada palabra.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, le dolió en el alma que Sasuke solo lo viera como un estorbo más en su camino. Se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada dejándole marcada la mano.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mejor hubiera sido Orochimaru el que te matara! ¡TE ODIO!-dijo Naruto para después salir corriendo llorando hacia la playa

-¡Naruto!-gritó Akane y fue a buscarlo

-¡Esto está mal! ¡Naruto no debe odiar a nadie, A NADIE!-dijo Kaede con nervios

-¿Qué pasa si Naruto llega odiar a alguien?-preguntó Kushina asustada

-Es un efecto secundario del entrenamiento. Si alguno de mis alumnos llega a odiar a alguien, lo tomarán como una misión-dijo Kaede muerta del pánico

-¿Cómo que una misión?-dijo Minato preocupado

-Toma esa misión como una misión de…asesinato-dijo Kaede con una expresión seria y muerta de preocupación

-Eso significa…

-Que su misión será…matar a Sasuke-respondió Jirayra apretando los puños-y a todos los seres que tuvieron contacto con Sasuke-finalizó con cara de resignación

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar tal barbaridad.

-Pe…pero es Naruto, nunca mataría a nadie-dijo Sakura quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho ese plan

-Ni creas, una vez, cuando Akane estuvo a punto de morir condenada por un crimen que no cometió en la aldea de la paja, mató a más de la mitad de la población. Niños, ancianos, mujeres embarazadas, no distinguía a ninguno-dijo Ray en tono serio

-¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?-dijo Sasuke con un deje de preocupación

-Porque estábamos en las mismas condiciones que Naruto-dijo Tamao con rostro de arrepentimiento

-Y acabamos con toda la aldea en 15 minutos-dijo Ami afligida

Los cuatro ninjas causantes de esa exterminación agacharon las cabezas en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Es por eso que tratamos de no odiar a nadie. Porque si odiamos, acabaremos con una vida-dijo Akane quien llegaba sin Naruto

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke agarrándola de las solapas de su blusa

-Lo estuve buscando, pero no hay señales de él-dijo Akane soltándose del agarre

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Sakura toda temblorosa

-Rezar, para que no vuelva aquí-dijo Kaede en tono seco

Y de repente, se fueron las luces de la mansión. Todos estaban asustados. En cualquier momento, Naruto podía atacar a cualquiera.

-Escóndanse, Naruto está cerca-dijo Akane activando el Sharingan-Yo le detendré para que escapen-y sin más empujó a todos

-¿Y porque tú?-dijo Sasuke dudoso

-Porque conozco cada una de sus técnicas y se como neutralizarlo. Aunque no sea tan fuerte como él, evitaré que mate a alguien-dijo Akane para salir de la casa

Minato fraguó un plan.

-Escuchen, ahora tienen una misión de rango S: evitar que Uzumaki Naruto asesine a Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura. Y si las cosas se complican-dijo Minato con un nudo en la garganta-Mátenlo-finalizó el Hokage tratando de no llorar

Mientras, su esposa lloraba amargamente.

Fueron a refugiar a los mencionados. Sasuke decía que no quería huir como cobarde, que hablaría con él y le pediría disculpas (Sasuke si que ha cambiado). En ese momento, un bulto rompió la ventana y se encendieron las luces. Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver que ese bulto era el cadáver de Akane con el estómago atravesado y la cara ensangrentada. Y con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Dios mío, mató a Akane!-dijo Ami comenzando a llorar desgarradoramente

Y en el cuerpo inerte de Akane, había una nota con la letra de Naruto.

-_Sigues tú, Ami_

Y Ami con pánico, se alejó del cuerpo de Akane. Una gran cuerda de hilo entró por la ventana llevándose a Ami. Lo último que se escuchó de ella, fue un grito desgarrador.

Todos tenían pánico hasta en las venas. Un kunai con una nota fue lanzado cerca del cuerpo de Akane. Sasuke con algo de temor, tomó la nota y leyó en voz alta.

-_Van dos. Sigues tú, Sasuke_

Ninguno pudo decir nada. Las luces se volvieron a ir. Dos minutos después, se volvieron a encender. Pero esta vez, solo quedaban siete.

Los sobrevivientes eran Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Ino y Karin. Una risa demente se escuchó dentro de la casa. Vieron los cuerpos regados por toda la sala llenos de sangre.

Naruto apareció en frente de ellos. No podían creer que ese fuera Naruto, ni siquiera tuvo compasión por sus padres, ni por Tsunade y ni por Jirayra. Ni tampoco pudo asimilar que sus padres estaban muertos de nuevo. A Naruto no se le vio emoción alguna, solo caminaba despacio pero con paso firme hasta los últimos sobrevivientes.

-¿Co…cómo pudiste hacer esto?-preguntó aterrada Sakura

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa malvada

-Mataste a mis padres. ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Naruto!-gritó Sasuke llorando por la rabia

-No te preocupes-dijo Naruto llegando a un lado de él en segundos y susurrarle-Te mandaré con ellos-y dicho esto, volvió a la posición donde estaba y le lanzó un kunai directo a la cabeza

Sasuke murió al instante. Los seis que quedaban miraron horrorizados al ver muerto a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-lloró Sakura en tono desgarrador

-Tranquilos, siguen ustedes-dijo Naruto yendo hacia ellos

-¡Naruto detente!-rogó Sakura tratando de escapar

-¡No cometas mas locuras!-gritó Ino llorando

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas!-pidió Karin de rodillas

-Naruto-kun, ¡Tienes que reaccionar!-dijo Itachi sin poder moverse

-¡Reacciona Naruto!-dijo Gaara a punto de llorar

-¡Por dios Naruto-kun, vuelve en sí!-dijo Sai asustado hasta el alma

-…-Naruto no dijo nada

Solo se limitaba a verlos. Cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ellos, comenzaron a gritar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-JAJAJA-rio Naruto cayendo al suelo al ver las caras de horror de esos seis

-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Sakura viéndole con confusión y miedo

-¡Cayeron!-dijeron todos los "cadáveres" levantándose y comenzando a reír

-Estuviste genial dobe-dijo Sasuke levantándose con ayuda de Naruto

-Gracias teme, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal-dijo Naruto para lanzársele y besarlo

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-dijo Itachi saliendo de su estupefacción

-Lo que pasa es que Ray y yo los escuchamos hablar sobre su plan para separar a Naruto y Sasuke. Así que ideamos una venganza. Que mejor forma de vengarse que destruir la cordura de una persona-dijo Akane sonriendo de medio lado

-Y dicen que yo soy el obsesionado con las venganzas-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de igual forma que su hermana (son tal para cual)

-Lamento haberte dado esa bofetada-dijo Naruto apenado

-No, discúlpame a mí, me propasé con eso que te dije-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente

-Estaban actuando, lo hacen muy bien. Deberían de contratarlos en televisa-dijo Tamao en tono de burla

Los seis "sobrevivientes" estaban shockeados. Les jugaron una broma muy pesada, aunque se la merecían por no aceptar que no eran correspondidos ni por Naruto, ni por Sasuke y por tratar de separarlos vilmente.

-Perdón por haberles hecho esta broma, pero al escuchar sobre su plan, me molesté bastante. Prometí no volver a jugar ese tipo de bromas-dijo Naruto inclinándose en modo de disculpa

-¿Y a quien le jugaste ese tipo de bromas dobe?-preguntó Sasuke algo curioso

-A ero sennin, cuando entrenábamos en distintas aldeas, andaba mas pervertido de lo normal. Asi que los seis le hicimos la broma en una casa. Era parte de una "misión", que resultó ser una broma para aplacar las hormonas pervertidas de ero sennin-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Y funcionó, me dejaron traumado seis meses enteros. Estos chicos parecen lindos angelitos, pero tienen unas mentes retorcidas, saben como desequilibrarte-dijo Jirayra algo molesto por recordar ese trauma

-No es para tanto, no nos alague-dijeron los alumnos de Kaede en tono de burla

-¿Quién diría que Naruto es un experto en debilitar mentes?-dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa

-Es algo que aprendí de…Kaede-san y Mikara-san-dijo Naruto con orgullo

-Bien por ustedes-dijo Kakashi sacando su inseparable libro

-¿No tienen algo que decir ustedes seis?-dijo Fugaku viéndoles con regaño

-Perdonen, no supimos porque nos dejamos llevar-dijeron los seis como niños regañados

-Por mí, todo está solucionado-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Perdonas muy fácil dobe-dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-Te perdoné a ti ¿no?-dijo Naruto sonriéndole tiernamente

Una enorme piedra hipotética cayó en la cabeza de Sasuke con letras grandes que dicen "imbécil".

-Vamos todos a dormir-dijo Ami bostezando

-Bien-dijeron todos a la vez

Ya sin remordimientos y sin nada que perdonar, todos se fueron a dormir.

**Continuará…**

**¡Tomen celosos! ¡Les sacaron un buen susto! ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Muy raro? ¿Sin chiste? ¿Pregúntame después? ¿Deja tu mensaje después del "bip"? ah, eso no jejeje. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios. Ah, y no soy tan capaz de matar ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, es que solo fue parte del susto hacia los celosos (y a ustedes, cof). Bye **


	8. El reto

**El reto (Capitulo 7)**

**Hola de nuevo, estoy muy emocionada porque mi fic ha tenido éxito (lagrimones de felicidad). CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki este fic va para ustedes. A todos los lectores, gracias por dejarme reviews, por poner esta historia como su favorita y por ponerme como su autora favorita. Masashi-san, le doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les dejo el capi.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde el supuesto "asesinato" por parte de Naruto. Sasuke y Naruto a cada rato se daban arrumacos, besos, abrazos, caricias y uno que otro roce. Una vez estuvieron a punto de "jugar" cuando la madre de Naruto entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y pues, los vio en una posición muy…cof, cof, comprometedora. Lo último que escucharon antes de vestirse completamente fue "hasta que se casen", asi que ahora sufren de abstinencia sexual (Kushina-san ¡Me van a linchar si no pongo aunque sea un faje!-llorando a mares).

Un día, Sasuke se levantó sin sentir a Naruto a su lado. Bajó para ver si lo encontraba, pero estaba solamente Kaede leyendo el libro de "la guerra y la paz". Se dirigió hacia ella y le preguntó por su rubio.

-¿Sabe dónde está Naruto?

-Está entrenando con los otros chicos para el reto que harán en tres días-dijo Kaede sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿Reto? ¿Cuál reto?-preguntó Sasuke con algo de curiosidad

-Ya lo sabrás cuando los demás despierten-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Hmp-fue la respuesta seca de Sasuke

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo-dijo Kaede cerrando el libro-¿Quieres desayunar?-preguntó yendo a la cocina

-Un jugo y un pan tostado si no es molestia-dijo Sasuke tallándose los ojos

-Bien, enseguida los traigo-dijo Kaede para después perderse en la cocina

-_¿Qué estará planeando ella?_-pensó Sasuke con algo de intriga

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Eso es todo, tenemos que regresar-dijo Naruto con voz de orden

-Si-dijeron los otros moviéndose entre el bosque

-Que buena idea tuvo Kaede-san. Podremos saber si los ninjas de Konoha son talentosos-dijo Tamao para molestar a Naruto

-Si lo somos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Hum, ni te inmutaste-dijo Tamao con fingido enojo

-Ya tranquila, por ahora descansen y tomen su desayuno-dijo Akane sonriendo

-Si mami-dijeron Ray, Temujin y Ami con burla

-Son incorregibles-dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza en forma de negación y sonriendo

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Todos los demás invitados fueron despertando. El olor del desayuno los hizo despertar (cuando ruge la tripa, hay que hacerle caso). Ya en el comedor, Kaede llegó con una expresión seria.

-Escuchen todos, tengo algo que decirles-dijo Kaede seria

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Sakura con curiosidad

-Les propongo un reto-dijo cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de reto?-preguntó Kiba confundido

-¿Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-preguntó Lee emocionado

-No, es algo más difícil-dijo Kaede de nuevo seria

-¿Pelearemos entre nosotros?-preguntó Sakura con intriga

-No, competirán contra mis alumnos-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Vamos a competir con ellos seis?-preguntó Ino asustada

-Así es, y el reto es…-suspenso

Casi todos tragaron saliva al pensar quien tendría que enfrentarse con los seis elementales (asi le pusieron los chicos al equipo de Naruto), y estaban asustados porque recordaron las habilidades de esos seis, mientras que otros estaban emocionados porque combatirían contra ellos (entiéndase Sasuke, Itachi y Lee, aunque los primeros no mostraban tanta alegría como Lee).

-… ¡Un concurso de canto!-dijo Kaede sonriendo alegremente

Todos los presentes se cayeron al estilo anime. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kaede como diciendo "¿pensaban que era un combate?, ¡qué bakas!". Suspiró cansada y prosiguió para hablar.

-Bien, ¿Qué dicen?, pueden hacer "un grupo musical" con ellos o formar el suyo-dijo Kaede cruzada de brazos

-¿Solo para eso nos hiciste levantarnos?-dijo Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente

-No te enojes, si quieren pueden cantar, o ser parte del jurado-dijo Kaede con expresión seria

-¿Y si no queremos ninguna de las opciones?-dijo Itachi con cara de limón exprimido

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kaede.

-Si no lo hacen-voz de ultratumba-Les cobro las vacaciones con el triple de intereses. Que ni reviviendo 10 veces me van a poder pagar-terminó de decir con aura oscura envolviéndola

A todos se les resbalaban miles de gotas de nerviosismo por la cabeza. Asi que todos asintieron con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Asi me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa alegre-Tienen tres días para prepararse. Los que quieran hacerle de jurado, vengan conmigo-y sin más fue a su cuarto por unos papeles

-¿Cómo rayos la soportaste tanto tiempo dobe?-dijo Sasuke recuperándose de su "paro cardiaco" al ver a Kaede de ese modo

-En realidad, no quieres saber-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-¿Tu que harás Naruto?-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-Cantar, aunque todavía no encuentro a alguien con quien cantar a dúo-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-A ver, ¿Quiénes van a ser del jurado?-dijo Kaede con unos papeles en sus manos

Y algunos se fueron acercando. Jirayra, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Itachi, Shino, Yamato y Shizune, Sakura e Ino. Los primeros nueve calificarían la voz, la letra de la canción, el sentimiento que le ponen (lo artístico, vamos), mientras que los ocho restantes calificarían la ropa, el peinado (o sea, lo estético). Kaede seria la "conductora" junto con Hinata, Neji y Chouji. Asuma y Kurenai no participaron por una razón: una personita de seis meses.

Y el resto pues, hicieron sus "bandas". Akane, Ami, Tamao y Yumi hicieron una banda llamada "Freaky Friday" (¿les suena ese nombre?), Kiba junto con Akamaru y Rock Lee (se pusieron Lagrimita y Costel jejeje) y por último Naruto, Sasuke, Ray y Temujin le pusieron a su banda "Sonhora" (¿les suena también? ¿No? Pues Sonhora es un grupo italiano que canta en español que está conformado por dos hermanos llamados Luca y Diego. Que están ¡dios! Como quieren).

Ya se fueron a "preparar" con sus respectivos grupos. El grupo Sonhora decidía quienes debían cantar.

-Naruto, tienes buena voz, tu canta-dijo Ray cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria

-¿En serio cantas dobe?-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja con incredulidad

-Más o menos-dijo Naruto avergonzado-¿Y tu teme?-dijo Naruto con curiosidad

-Algo-dijo Sasuke sin expresión

-Entonces, canten a capela-dijo Temujin pasándoles la letra de la canción

Y empezaron a cantar. (La canción de los chicos de Sonhora: Besos Fáciles)

(Canta Sasuke)

_Persigo, mis sueños_

_Y luego_

_Juego con_

_Mi libertad_

…

(Canta Naruto)

_Respiro, palabras_

_Que saben_

_Solamente _

_A música_

…

(Canta Sasuke)

_Correré _

_Seguro_

_Me _

_Veras_

…

(Canta Naruto)

_Gritaré _

_Te quiero _

_Y_

_Sonreirás_

…

(Cantan los dos)

_Estoy aquí, ámame_

_Te daré besos fáciles_

_Eres tú, yo lo sé_

_Todo lo que seré_

…

_Tú y yo, viviéndonos_

_Somos dos, un solo corazón_

_Es por, ti que lloré_

_Esta canción, yeah_

(Fin de la canción) (Solo es un fragmento de esta).

-No cantas mal amor-dijo Sasuke abrazando a su rubio

-Lo mismo digo cariño-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Al parecer la canción los puso más empalagosos que un milky way-dijo Temujin con una sonrisa pícara

Los novios se pusieron rojos como jitomates de tianguis y simplemente se voltearon hacia otro lado.

-Ya tenemos a nuestros vocalistas-dijo Ray con una sonrisa leve

-Solo nos falta la vestimenta. Como diría Shikamaru, que problemático-dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio

-Es simple, usemos pantalones negros y camisas de tirantes con nuestros colores favoritos. Sasuke con el azul oscuro, Ray con el amarillo, Temujin con el verde y yo con el naranja-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente (imagínense lo sexis que se verían-la autora pone ojos de corazón y babea como si fuera una catarata)

-Buena idea, ¿para qué queremos tanto glamour? Ni que estuviéramos nominados al Óscar-dijo Ray con cara de fastidio

-Bien, ahora nos falta practicar los instrumentos y ustedes cantan y tocan las guitarras eléctricas-dijo Temujin serio

-Pues comencemos-dijo Naruto animado

Y todos se fueron al estudio de grabación (¿Qué?, la casa hasta tiene lugares para grabar un video musical, junto con otros estudios de grabación).

Los demás equipos comenzaron a practicar durante todo el día. Estaban muy emocionados (y asustados si no cumplían con el reto).

-¿Asi que sales con ese tipo? ¡No dejaré que ese se meta en mi territorio!-dijo una sombra que vigilaba a la banda de Naruto-Eres mío y de nadie más, Uzumaki Naruto-y la sombra, desapareció

**Continuará…**

**¿Quién habrá sido esa sombra? ¿Qué quiere de Naruto? ¿Sonhora ganará el reto? ¿Quieren asesinarme por dejarlos en suspenso?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos después.**


	9. Un día lleno de sorpresas

**Un día lleno de sorpresas (Capitulo 8)**

**Perdón por no haber bajado el capi antes es que mi hermana me ganó la compu. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, este fic va con mucho cariño para ustedes. Agradezco también a todos los lectores que han dejado reviews, pusieron esta historia como una de sus favoritas y por ponerme como su autora favorita. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les dejo el capi.**

-¡Naruto!-gritó Ami desesperada

-¿Qué pasa Ami? ¿Por qué vienes tan alterada?-preguntó Akane algo confundida

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-dijo Ami volteando a ver a todos lados

-Esta paseando con Sasuke en el bosque, tranquila ¿dime qué pasa?-dijo Akane abanicándola

-Esto-dijo Ami entregándole una carta

-Déjame leerla-dijo Akane tomando la carta

Akane comenzó a leerla y en cada párrafo que leía, su cara mostraba una expresión de horror cada vez más grande, hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito desgarrador por parte de Akane

Todo el mundo lo escuchó y corrió para ver quien había gritado. Sasuke y Naruto interrumpieron su paseo para volver corriendo como si les hubiera llegado el "córrele que te alcanzo" (diarrea). Y encontraron a una Ami con la cara desencajada de miedo y a una Akane histérica.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Ella está aquí, ella está aquí-repetía Akane con ¿enojo?

-¿Quién está aquí?-preguntó Sasuke comenzando a preocuparse

-Lily-dijo Ami en un susurro

-¿Quién?-dijo Naruto desesperado

-¡Huye Naruto! ¡Ella vino por ti!-le gritó Akane en tono de mandato

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-gritó Naruto desesperado

-¡QUE LA ZORRA DE LILY NO TARDA EN LLEGAR Y VIENE POR TI!-gritó Ami con espasmos en su cuerpo a causa del ¿odio? Hacia la chica

A Naruto se le derrumbó el mundo en esos instantes. Cuando ya estaba con Sasuke, la loca obsesionada de Lily llega y arruina todo. Y conociéndola, intentará matar a Sasuke por que según ella le quitó a su "Naru-chan". Solo con recordar las maldades que les hizo a sus amigos, hacia que le hirviera la sangre. Pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿Cómo rayos sabía la tipa que se encontraba ahí?

-¿Quién es esa tal Lily?-preguntó Sasuke molesto

-Es una tipa que está obsesionada con Naruto desde que lo vio en la aldea del torbellino. No saben lo que intentó hacer con Naruto. Una vez intentó raparle el pelo para clonarlo, ¡Clonarlo!-dijo Ray tratando de no sonar alterado

-Es una enferma. Una vez trató de asesinarme porque pensó que yo era su novia. ¡La chica estaba fuera de sí!-dijo Akane recuperando su serenidad

-Nadie sabía cómo controlarla hasta que la encerramos en un manicomio. No sé cómo le hizo para escaparse-dijo Naruto recordando todo ese trauma

-Pero ahora que se ha escapado, va a venir por Naruto. Y si sabe que Naruto sale con otra persona que no sea ella, asesinará a la pareja de su "amado"-dijo Temujin apretando los puños

-Asi que tú eliges Sasuke-dijo Tamao suspirando preocupada

-Que a esa tipa ni se le ocurra acercársele a **mi novio**, porque la mato-dijo Sasuke enfadado casi activando el Sharingan y haciendo énfasis en mi novio

-¿Y qué esperas para cumplir con tu venganza?-dijo una chica que apareció de repente

Era una chica de cabello verde y ojos de color violeta. Traía una expresión más terrorífica que la tipa que sale en el exorcista.

-Lily-escupió con desagrado Tamao

-Sigues siendo la misma enferma de siempre-dijo Ami en tono de burla pero seria

-¿Asi que este es el sujeto del que te enamoraste?-dijo Lily rechinando los dientes por coraje y señalando a Sasuke

-Sí, es **mi novio**. Búscate a otro a quien molestar-dijo Naruto con molestia

-Eso no se va a poder, tu eres mi novio, ¿es que acaso ya no me amas?-dijo Lily con cara de desquiciada

-¿Qué dices? Nunca me gustaste Lily, siempre estuve enamorado de otra persona y esa persona no eres tú. Lo lamento-dijo Naruto tratando de controlarla

-¿Lo lamentas? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado!-gritó Lily a punto de llorar

-No me amas, solo estas obsesionada conmigo porque fui el único chico al cual no enamoraste. Si Lily, se toda la historia. Primero vez un chico que te guste, le dices que "lo amas", lo enamoras y al final lo botas como si fuera basura. Y así continúas con otro-dijo Naruto viéndole con seriedad

Lily no pudo hablar, había sido descubierta. Y pensaba que Naruto al final caería y sería su conquista número 500 (esta chica cambia mas de hombres que la tigresa).

-Te atrapé Lily, asi que no finjas que me amas. Termina con esta farsa y vuelve a tu casa-dijo Naruto en tono serio

-Tienes razón, me obsesioné con esto. Lamento haberles hecho pasar un mal rato-dijo Lily agachando la cabeza

Akane no estaba del todo convencida de la "disculpa" inspeccionó con más detalle a Lily. Y al ver en su muñeca derecha un tatuaje de una mano, inmediatamente reaccionó.

-¿Desde cuándo perteneces a la organización de la mano Lily?-dijo Akane viéndole con una sonrisa prepotente

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Lily como no sabiendo del tema

-Del tatuaje de tu mano derecha. Dime, ¿a quién pidieron cazar esta vez?-dijo Naruto viéndole con seriedad

-Veo que ya lo descubrieron. Pues a ti, Naruto-dijo Lily sonriendo burlonamente

-¿La mano?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Es una organización que trata por todos los medios deshacerse de nosotros porque somos una "molestia" para sus planes-dijo Ray viendo a Lily con odio

-Es como tipo Akatsuki, solo que más…como decirlo…ineptos-dijo Tamao con seriedad y algo de burla

-Y, ¿Cuántos quedan Lily? ¿Cuatro?-dijo Ami riéndose quedamente

-¡No te burles!-dijo Lily enojada

-Qué lástima que solo van a quedar tres. Oh, espera, solo quedas tú. La líder de la organización-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-¿Cuándo?...

-¿Acabamos con ellos?, fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Temujin rodando los ojos por molestia

-¡Malditos!, ¡Acabaré con ustedes!-dijo Lily encolerizada y se abalanzó contra ellos

Los seis elementales (el equipo de Naru) se pusieron en modo de ataque. Fue hacia Naruto, estuvo casi a nada en lastimarlo pero Naruto con velocidad increíble apareció detrás de ella y la estrelló contra las rocas. Trató de incorporarse pero un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Tamao la deja casi inconsciente. Con la visión borrosa solo ve que alguien le va a plantar un golpe y trata de moverse nuevamente pero ese alguien era Ami quien la hundió más en la roca con un golpe en el estómago. Escupió sangre a montones, quedando inmóvil. Y como golpe final, Akane la remata con un Katon de color azul, reduciéndola a cenizas.

-Eso fue cruel-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

-Ahora que lo dices, si me pasé-dijo Akane algo preocupada

-No pasa nada, ya lo hiciste. No hay vuelta de hoja-dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos

-No se merecía una muerte asi-dijo Akane apenada

-Lo sé, pero ella se lo buscó-dijo Naruto tomándole de un hombro

-Hay que regresar, tenemos que seguir practicando-dijo Ami con una sonrisa

-Bien-dijeron los demás sonriendo

Después del incidente, regresaron a sus habituales labores. Ya estaban listos para el reto.

Día del reto…

Un escenario estaba ya montado con luces, micrófonos, instrumentos, etc. Los primeros en cantar fueron Lee y Kiba, quienes no les fue muy bien (si te refieres a que te lancen jitomatazos, zapatos y hasta un manual llamado "¿Cómo aprender a cantar sin reventar los tímpanos de sus amigos?" y hasta de lo que se iban a morir, entonces sí, no les fue muy bien).

Los siguientes en cantar fueron las chicas con el tema "Take Me Away" y les fue de maravilla. Hasta casi les salía un representante de una disquera muy famosa.

Y al final cantaron los chicos que dejaron a todos sorprendidos y embobados por el canto de los chicos (cantaron la canción que les puse en el fic pasado). Hasta unas fans que sabrá dios de donde salieron, los perseguían por toda la isla diciendo cosas como "soy tu fan, te amo" o "cásate conmigo" "a ese angelito rubio, lo dejo sin inocencia" "al moreno lo amanso" "al de pelo azul, lo hago sonreír" "ese ojiverde, ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?"

Una mega gota salió de casi todos los presentes. Mientras que Ami y Tamao estaban furiosas porque esas fulanas perseguían a sus amores (Ray y Temujin) (Ami y Temujin ya salen juntos, pero eso lo supieron hasta después de la muerte de Lily). Y con instintos asesinos, esas dos se abalanzaron en contra de esas zorras dejándolas inconscientes.

Después de tanto alboroto, nombraron a los ganadores.

-Y los ganadores son…-suspenso por parte de Kaede-¡Sonhora!-y les aplaudieron ellas y los demás presentes

-Su premio es un carrito sandwichero-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa burlona

Los ganadores se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿no hablas en serio? Kaede rió bajito al ver las caras de ellos.

-Era una broma, se han ganado unas vacaciones a Cancún con los gastos pagados-dijo Kaede entregándoles unos boletos-y pueden llevar a quienes ustedes quieran-dijo al final sonriendo

-Vaya otras vacaciones. Oye, ¿y si las queremos usar otro día, aun se puede?-preguntó Sasuke secamente

-Claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Kaede alzando una ceja

-Por esto que voy a decir. Naruto, se que llevamos poco de salir como pareja pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Sasuke apoyado con una rodilla en la arena y sacando un anillo de compromiso en una cajita negra

-Acepto casarme contigo-dijo Naruto dejándose poner el anillo y se lanzó hacia Sasuke para besarlo tiernamente

Los presentes vieron la escena enternecidos. Jirayra lloraba a mares siendo consolado por Tsunade. Este aprovechó para agarrarle una de sus "amigas" provocando que Tsunade lo mandara a volar con un golpe en la cara. Los padres de ambos chicos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con que ese matrimonio se diera, y los pretendientes no sufrieron tanto, ya que Sakura se quedó con Itachi, Sai con Gaara, Ino con Chouji (aunque no lo crean señores) y Karin con Kankuro (sé que es extraño, pero que se le puede hacer).

Definitivamente, esas vacaciones se estaban haciendo inolvidables.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy "x"? ¿Mejor no preguntes? Espero que si les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza. Nos vemos.**


	10. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

**¿Dónde esta el bebé? (Capitulo 9)**

**Hola, perdonen que no lo haya bajado antes, es que mi mamá me castigó la compu y hasta ahorita pude escribirlo. CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, este fic está dedicado para ustedes. A todos los que han seguido esta historia les doy un millón de gracias. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Ahí les va.**

Era el penúltimo día de sus vacaciones. Comenzaron a guardar algunas cosas. Todo estaba en calma hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Kurenai desesperada

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Asuma quien entró corriendo a la habitación

-¡Konami no está!-gritó nuevamente señalando una cuna vacía

-¿Cómo fue posible que se saliera de la cuna?-dijo Asuma angustiado

-¡No sé! Fui por su pañal al cajón y cuando voltee ya no estaba-dijo Kurenai comenzando a llorar

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!-dijo Asuma buscando en toda la habitación

Comenzaron viendo debajo de la cama, en el ropero, en los cajones grandes y hasta en el cesto de la ropa sucia, pero no había rastro del bebé.

Y después buscaron por toda la casa. Les pidieron ayuda a los primos Hyuuga y a los hermanos Uchiha. Estos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarlos.

-¡Byakugan!-dijeron en voz alta Neji y Hinata

-¡Sharingan!-dijeron Sasuke, Itachi y Akane

Buscaron por todo el lugar, pero nada, ni una señal del pequeño Konami. Naruto al ver esta situación, habló.

-¿Y si está fuera de la casa?

-Tal vez, iremos a buscarlo-dijo Akane llevándose a Itachi

-Sasuke, vayamos por el lado norte de la isla-dijo Naruto llevándoselo tomados de la mano

-Bien-dijo Sasuke para después irse con Naruto

-Nosotros buscaremos cerca de la casa-dijo Asuma con su cigarro encendido

-Está bien-dijeron sus ex alumnos

-No se preocupe Kurenai sensei, encontraremos al pequeño-dijo Ino tratando de animarla

-Gracias, pero no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Kurenai limpiándose las lagrimas

Y todos salieron en busca del bebé.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido y maloliente…

-Agu, aprrrr-se escuchaba la voz de un bebé debajo de una montaña de calcetines hediondos (¿Qué rayos está haciendo debajo de esa ropa? Se va a intoxicar)

-¡Wiii! Jejeje- se reía Konami después de haber salido de esa montaña apestosa (¿y quién no se va a reír? Si ese olor dejaría a cualquiera "riendo" como si hubiera fumado mota)

-agugaga, mmm-gateaba el bebé subiendo las escaleras

-Bubu, bubu-el bebé estaba emocionado al ver su libro para dormir

-¡BUBUUUUUUUUUUUU!-gritó el bebé tras haber alcanzado su preciado libro

-Jijiji bubu baba gugu pip-dijo el bebé yéndose a la habitación de sus padres

Subiéndose a la cama (sorprendentemente para un niño de su edad) se acurrucó en la cama y con su libro entre sus manitas, se durmió (¡Condenado chamaco! ¡Mira que escaparte de tus padres que en estos momentos te buscan como locos!)

En otra parte de la isla…

-¡Konami-chan! ¿Dónde estás?-gritó Tamao revisando cada tramo del bosque

-Tamao, es un bebé de seis meses. ¿Crees que te va a contestar?-dijo Ami viéndole con una gota de anime resbalándose de su sien

-Bueno, nada pierdo con intentarlo-dijo Tamao rascándose la nuca (saben, esperaba que Naruto dijera eso)

-Olvídalo-dijo Ami negando con la cabeza

-Sigamos buscando-dijo Tamao con cara seria

-Tú por ese lado y yo por este-dijo Ami señalando distintas partes del bosque

-Te veo aquí en media hora-dijo Tamao girando su cuerpo a la dirección a tomar

-De acuerdo-dijo Ami asintiendo

Y como las ninjas profesionales que son, desaparecieron rápidamente.

De nuevo a la habitación donde duerme Konami…

Después de la siesta que se tomó Konami, bajó de la cama y gateó sin rumbo por toda la casa haciendo destrozos. Rompió un florero, una lámpara, la colección de fotos indiscretas de ero-sennin, fotografías, tiró agua, desenrolló todo el papel higiénico, se cayó dentro de la tina, en la taza del baño (¡Puaj! Pobre niño). Hasta que llegó a unas escaleras que daban al tejado.

-Tatata, agu, agu, jejeje-se reía el bebé cada vez que subía un escalón

Sin saber el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo.

En otra parte de la isla…

-¿Encontraron a Konami-chan?-preguntó Naruto algo exhausto

-No, no hay señal de él. De seguro cuando crezca, será un excelente ninja de espionaje-dijo Akane con cierta burla

-Si es que lo encontramos vivo-dijo Itachi con cara de trasero irritado

-No digas eso, lo vamos a encontrar vivo-dijo Akane viéndole con reproche

-No te enojes, no iba en serio-dijo Itachi relajando sus facciones

-Como sea, dejemos esta conversación para después. Sigamos buscando-dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio

-Si no está por los alrededores, debe de seguir en la casa-dijo Naruto con expresión seria

-Es probable-dijo Akane suspirando

-Volvamos a la casa-dijo Itachi cansado

-Bien-dijeron los otros tres a la vez

En el tejado de la casa…

Konami había llegado hasta el techo. Y gateando por este, se resbalaba, pero se lograba reincorporar y riéndose como si andar en el techo de la casa fuera el oso de peluche más divertido del mundo.

Todos habían vuelto a la casa cansados sin poder encontrar al bebé. En eso, Shikamaru bosteza y ve en el tejado un pequeño bulto. Reaccionó rápidamente y llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Oigan! El bebé está allá arriba-dijo señalando el techo

-¡Por dios santo!-dijo Kurenai entrando en pánico

-Voy por él-dijo asuma subiendo rápidamente al techo

El bebé al ver a su padre, aplaudió como loco y se sentó en la orilla del tejado.

-Konami, quédate ahí, no te muevas, papá va por ti-dijo asuma acercándose a su hijo lentamente

-¿Agu?-dijo el bebé como no entendiendo nada

-Tranquilo, ya voy-dijo asuma casi llegando al bebé

-Jeje jeje-se rió el bebé meciéndose él mismo

-No te muevas-dijo Asuma a punto de tomarlo en brazos

-¡Wiii!-el bebé se meció más fuerte, provocando que cayera de espaldas hacia el suelo

-¡No!-gritó Asuma quien no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo

Kurenai al ver a su hijo caer se desmaya siendo sujetada por Yamato. El bebé estuvo a punto de morir hasta que alguien lo atrapa en el aire.

-¡Gracias a dios!-dijo Sakura respirando aliviada

-¡Bien hecho Sasuke!-dijo Naruto que apenas iba llegando junto con los demás

-Jijiji gugu, gaga-se reía Konami como si estuviera en un carrusel

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así-dijo Asuma bajando del techo-Gracias Sasuke-dijo para después tomar a su bebé

-Y pensar que ese pequeño burló nuestros genjutsu-dijo Itachi sonriendo de medio lado

Todos se reunieron para ver si el bebé estaba sin ningún daño. Kurenai despertó de su desmayo y fue en busca de su bebé. Decidieron que ya era hora de entrar en la casa. Y al entrar vieron que el bebé "redecoró" la casa. Todos tenían los ojos como platos al ver semejante destrucción, ni siquiera un huracán hubiera dejado tantos destrozos.

Sin muchas ganas de limpiar, todos recogieron el desastre. Kurenai baño como tres veces al bebé porque curiosamente, olía a inodoro (si supiera donde anduvo su niño-gota). Después lo vistió, lo arropó en su cuna y rápidamente, se fue al mundo de los sueños.

Y todo esto pasó por el simple hecho de que el bebé quería dormir una siesta con su "bubu" (su libro para dormir).

En la playa…

-Estas vacaciones han sido de lo más extrañas-dijo Naruto suspirando cansado

-Es verdad, pero fueron divertidas-dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio

-Lástima que mañana en la tarde nos vamos-dijo Naruto colgándose del brazo de Sasuke

-Si, pero ya que vamos a regresar, debemos decidir la fecha de nuestra boda-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Tanto te urge "hacerlo"?-dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente

-¿Tu qué crees?-dijo Sasuke zafándose de Naruto para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo Naruto dándole un beso tierno

-¿Nos vamos a lo oscurito?-dijo Sasuke en tono pervertido

-No se puede. Mi mamá me puso un candado de castidad-dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sasuke con lagrimones en los ojos

A Naruto solo se le resbaló una mega gota por la sien.

-Creo que ya se enteró-dijo Fugaku sonriendo de medio lado

-Se va a quedar con las ganas, pobre Sasuke-dijo Mikoto tomando su té

-Ni modo, va a tener que abstenerse-dijo Kushina con una gota resbalando por la sien

-Pero sobre todo, el que va a venir sufriendo es Naruto-dijo Minato imaginándose a su hijo "caminando raro" y con un deje de preocupación

Los cuatro adultos suspiraron resignados por la suerte de Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo capi. (Llorando a mares) es que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de importancia. Dejen sus comentarios por fis. Nos vemos.**


	11. El día de la boda

**El día de la boda (Prólogo)**

**Hola a todos, les traigo el último capi de este fic (lagrimones) me temo que tendré que ausentarme por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen, volveré para dejarles reviews. Por ahora no se me ocurre ningún nuevo fic (a buena hora mi inspiración decide abandonarme). CELESTE KAIRI y akari uzumaki, este fic va dedicado para ustedes. A todos los lectores, les estoy eternamente agradecida por dejarme reviews, poner esta historia como una de sus favoritas y por ponerme como una de sus autoras favoritas. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el último capi.**

Todos empacaron sus cosas para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a sus respectivas aldeas. Subieron al crucero y comentaron sobre cómo habían sido las vacaciones. Unos opinaron que fue la mejor experiencia que habían vivido, otros decían que fueron muy problemáticas (esto lo dijo Shikamaru). Después del largo trayecto hacia sus aldeas, se despidieron de Akane, Kaede, Mikara, Ami, Temujin, Ray, Tamao, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Y los ninjas de Konoha tomaron rumbo hacia su aldea.

-Esas fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Tienes razón, fueron muy gratificantes-dijo Kakashi sacando su libro

-Cuando lleguemos, comenzaremos con los planes para su boda-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-Es verdad, elegiremos el salón, los cubiertos, al padre y demás-dijo Kushina igual de sonriente

A Naruto y Sasuke solo se les resbalaba una mega gota porque ya se imaginaban a sus madres arrastrándolos por toda Konoha comprando todo para la boda. No dormirían en un bueeeeen rato (tampoco en la luna de miel cof, cof). Y Tsunade solo sonreía al imaginarse que en la boda habría mucho licor, ah y que Naruto se casara (hipócrita).

Llegaron a Konoha sin ningún percance, cada uno se fue a su casa. Solo quedaban la familia Namikaze y la familia Uchiha. Las dos familias se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha para discutir sobre la boda. Itachi no estuvo presente porque fue a acompañar a Sakura a su casa. Ya las dos familias juntas, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Y para cuando quieren realizar la boda?-preguntó Mikoto sirviendo té a los presentes

-Bueno, Sasuke y yo decidimos que la boda fuera dentro de tres meses-dijo Naruto sonriendo y tomado de la mano de Sasuke

-¿No creen que es muy pronto?-preguntó Kushina sorbiendo el té

-No, entre más pronto sea la boda, mas estaré al lado de Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-¿No será porque ya quieren tener…intimidad?-dijo Minato con sonrisa pícara

Los dos jóvenes solo se sonrojaron de golpe al ser descubiertos por sus padres.

-Me lo imaginaba, llevan un buen rato aguantándose-dijo Fugaku sonriendo de medio lado

-…-ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra

-Pues como han obedecido al decir que se abstuvieran de tener…eso, pueden casarse dentro de tres meses-dijo Kushina sonriéndoles cálidamente

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias mamá!-dijo Naruto para lanzársele para abrazarla

-Muchas gracias, Kushina-san-dijo Sasuke abrazándole también

Después de abrazar a los padres de su pareja y a los de ellos mismos, fueron a dar un paseo por la aldea tomados de la cintura y con unas sonrisas que no se las quitaba ni el viento.

-Van a ser muy felices-dijo Mikoto sonriendo feliz

-Al fin van a dejar de sufrir-dijo Kushina siendo abrazada por Minato

-Solo espero que ese amor nunca se acabe-dijo Fugaku abrazando a Mikoto

-Nunca se les va a acabar-dijo Minato sonriendo

**Tres meses después… (Que rápido pasa el tiempo)**

-¡Naruto-kun, apresúrate!-dijo Hinata llamándolo desde la sala

-¡Ya voy, cinco minutos!-gritó Naruto desde su cuarto

-Es increíble que hasta en el día de su boda llegue tarde-dijo Sakura comenzando a impacientarse

-Tranquilas, ya no tarda-dijo Ino viendo su reloj

-¿Creen que le falte algo?-preguntó Tamao serenamente

-Puede ser, ¡Sasuke va a matarlo si no se apura!-dijo Ami moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo

-De seguro se está arreglando muy bien para dejar a Sasuke con la boca desencajada-dijo Akane sonriendo

-¿Ya Naruto?-gritó Kaede algo impaciente

-Ya estoy-dijo Naruto saliendo del cuarto

Todas las presentes quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al rubio. Estaba vestido de blanco, con una corbata del mismo color, sin la bandana en su frente haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran más. ¡Era como ver a un ángel en vivo! Las presentes saliendo de su ensoñación, intentaron hablar.

-Te ves muy bien-dijo Akane sonriendo

-E…estas muy guapo Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Si no te casaras con Sasuke, en estos momentos yo me casaba contigo-dijo Tamao pícaramente

-Sasuke va a dejar todo babeado-dijo Ami riendo

-No es para tanto-dijo Naruto apenado y sonrojado

-Hay que irnos, nos están esperando-dijo Kaede arrastrando a todos fuera de la casa

Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigieron a la iglesia.

**En la iglesia…**

Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de Naruto, pero al parecer no había señales de él.

-¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si algún ninja lo atacó? O peor, ¿me dejó plantado?-decía Sasuke todo paranoico

-Tranquilo, no debe de tardar-dijo Kakashi con su inseparable libro (¿Llegó temprano? ¡EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO!)

-Todo es tu culpa, se le pegó el llegar tarde como tú-dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba y con el Sharingan activado

A Kakashi solo se le resbalaban miles de gotas por los nervios de ver a Sasuke así.

-Sasuke, no tarda en llegar-dijo Iruka tratando de salvar a Kakashi

-¡Están llegando!-dijo Ray evitando un asesinato

-Entra ya hijo-dijo Fugaku llevándoselo

Ya todos los invitados estaban adentro.

-¿Listo Naruto?-dijo Minato sonriendo

-Listo-dijo Naruto nervioso

El primero en entrar fue Sasuke quien era llevado por su madre al altar. Después entraron las damas de honor y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al novio.

Naruto iba del brazo de su padre. Todos se quedaron azorados por la belleza que transmitía en esos momentos. Sasuke se quedó embelesado al ver la figura de su futuro esposo. Parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo. Cuando Naruto llegó a su lado, salió de su trance y le dio el brazo para que lo tomara.

-Cuídalo bien-dijo Minato viendo serio

-Lo cuidaré más que a mi propia vida-dijo Sasuke con rostro serio

-Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio…-empezó a hablar el padre (la neta, me da algo de flojera escribir todo el discurso. Asi que pasaremos a lo más importante)

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptas por esposo a Uzumaki Naruto?-habló el padre

-Acepto-dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto y sonriendo

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como esposo?-habló de nuevo el padre

-Acepto-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre

En ese instante, Sasuke activó el Sharingan como diciendo "si alguien habla, lo mato". A todos los invitados se les resbalaban gotas de la cabeza por miedo a Sasuke. Mientras que el padre y Naruto solo se les resbalaba una gota al ver la actitud tan infantil de Sasuke.

-Entonces los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse

Y se besaron tierna y dulcemente. Todos aplaudieron por el momento tan emotivo. Algunos lloraron de felicidad, otros chiflaban en señal de alegría.

Después de la ceremonia, todos se encontraban en el salón felicitando a los recién casados. Comenzó el vals, los familiares y amigos bailaron con los novios. Naruto lanzó el ramo (¿de dónde salió el ramo?, nadie lo sabe) y curiosamente, Sakura lo agarró (claro, después de empujar y aventar a las demás participantes). Sasuke lanzó una liga (no, no salió de las piernas de Naruto, simplemente la compraron). Y cayó en la mesa donde estaba sentado Gaara haciendo que este se sonrojara y todos rieran.

Después de la tremenda pachanga (de la cual muy pocos salieron "happy" por culpa de Tsunade que se bebió todo el sake). Los novios se fueron a su luna de miel a una aldea cercana a Konoha.

**Habitación del hotel…**

-Vaya, Tsunade obaachan es un barril de alcohol sin fondo-dijo Naruto en brazos de Sasuke

-Ni que lo digas, fue perseguida por todo el salón para que les diera sake-dijo Sasuke depositando en la cama a Naruto

-Aparte de eso, fue increíble-dijo Naruto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo

-Es verdad-dijo Sasuke poniéndose encima de él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

-Te amo Sasuke-dijo Naruto acercándose

-Yo también te amo Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercándose también

Y se dieron un apasionado beso para después perderse entre las sábanas.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final. Me salió medio meloso pero bueno, aquí esta. Nos vemos en un próximo fic y en sus historias. Bye.**


End file.
